Get a Life
by TKCat
Summary: Now also including "Always": After their meeting, Sasuke is just as lost as before the incident. Searching for clear answers, he seeks out Naruto only to find out that things haven’t been going as great for the blond as he’d originally thought. SasuNaru
1. Get a Life

**Get a Life**

**A Naruto One-shot by TKCat**

**Summary: Sasuke is now one of the world's most popular musician, but he's still haunted by the precious person he threw away to reach that high. Now, when they meet again seven years later, much has changed. Maybe it wouldn't have been so awkward if they hadn't been stuck in an elevator?**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Boy/Boy), Shoen-Ai (Boy-Love), Cursing/foul language, Lemon, slight Lime**

**Beta'ed by: [Unbeta'ed]**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own it. Nor do I own 'Get a Life' by Stage dolls.**

**A/N: A Christmas gift for all fellow SasuNaru fans, as well as a 'Sorry'-gift for everyone who's been waiting for updates on my Naruto stories (I doubt Shugo Chara-fans would enjoy this… ^^"). Please enjoy, and merry Christmas everyone!! :))**

**EDIT: I've been going through some revising on this, seeing its popularity level became higher than I expected… There are no big changes, and still not Beta'ed by any other person, but I've been taking hints from the wonderful reviewers to improve the fic. ****Thank you for your support!**

**EDIT 2: I've finally got the blond/blonde part right (thanks to a helpful reviewer), so I've been changing that as well. Sorry to spam your inboxes.**

**-Get a Life-**

'_So what 'cha gonna do with your life?'_

'_You got any plans? Huh?'_

_The air was heavy, filled with sweat and shouting. Music blazed from the enormous speakers, the crowd was screaming. Everything was one big mess, but at the same time, it was played out in a perfect sequence. Just like he liked it... Pale fingers slid over the strings, shifting the chords, giving the melody a new sound. The audience was going wild, the drums beat harder, and the music got louder..._

_He smirked, almost smiled, since no one could really see him through the darkness, even though the spotlights were on him, on the stage. The mass of people were too occupied with everything around them and didn't bother use their time trying to pry through the smoke and find his face. Not that he cared. They were there for him, and for the music he played; for what only he could do. No one else..._

_Scanning the crowd, his dark eyes easily found what they were looking for, and his gaze connected with the one of azure orbs, clearly shining in the light, reflecting the happenings on the stage; the only pair of eyes that actually bothered looking for his face. Feeling his heart flutter when he looked into those eyes, he couldn't help but wondering why that person caught his attention. Really, he already knew the answer, but for some reason, he felt like he had to remind himself. Yes, this person... This person was the reason that he played: his inspiration._

_His Love..._

'_So what 'cha gonna do?'_

'_Get a life.'_

_All of a sudden, the surroundings changed. The crowd disappeared; so did the flashing lights, but the music remained, even though somewhat dulled. Confused, he looked around and found himself sitting on a huge bed in some kind of dimly lit hotel room. He then realized he was naked when he felt the soft sheets on his skin, but his confusion was soon swallowed as he felt an intense heat engulfing his member._

_Gasping in pleasure, he looked down to see the same person, the same eyes from the concert, looking lustfully up at him. Now he could also see the person the eyes belonged to. A male, seemingly his age, with brilliant blond hair sat there in front of him, just as nude as himself. That allowed him to gaze over the beautiful bronze skin of the boy and his well sculpted body, making the boy look temptingly delicious where he knelt._

_He moaned at the erotic sight, his fingers trembling, wanting to reach out and touch the gorgeous blond. The boy's plump lips were skillfully working on his member, switching between sucking and nipping playfully, taunting him with what more he knew he could have, could get, if he wanted to. And he planned on having just that…_

_He grabbed a fistful of blond hair and pulled the blond up to his face. Azure eyes were now glazed over with lust, rose-red lips swollen. Up close he could see faint scars on the boys cheeks, which only made him more attractive… irresistible._

"_Sasuke…" whispered the blond, his voice low and as lust filed as his eyes._

"_Yes…" came his breathless reply before he started closing the distance between them. He wanted to feel those lips against his own, and to touch that skin, feel the warmth of the blond's body against his own, and around a certain part of his anatomy. He was however stopped before he could go that far._

"_Wake up, Sasuke."_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"God fucking damn it!" the raven cursed, picking up the beeping alarm clock, throwing it against the wall where it was thoughtfully crushed before it fell to the ground. Sasuke growled in annoyance. Sharply, he sat up, only to be greeted with a raging hard-on. He let out a long, annoyed sigh. Now he'd have to take a cold shower, too…

It wasn't his intention to wake up like that; really, it wasn't. Not that day, anyways. He was used to have these kinds of dreams, since he'd been having them for over five years now. Only this time, it had seemed like he really was there, that boy… it had felt so _real_. He knew who it was, too. Uzumaki Naruto, his old best-friend from high-school, and ex-boyfriend, had been haunting his dreams the past six years, and left him with painful morning-woods and a desire for cute blonds with blue eyes and a sexy piece of ass.

_Get a Life  
Get a Life…_

But no matter how much he tried to forget the blond, the dreams only seemed to get worse. Hell, Sasuke hadn't even seen him in the past seven years! Not that he should be complaining. It was the raven's own fault that they had ended it, anyway. It was somewhere in high-school, he remembered. He was playing in a normal band at the time, but they never really got anywhere, and because most of the other members were in it for fame, they broke it up. It was around that time some guy saying his name was Orochimaru had shown up. He came to him, asking if he wanted to join some kind of rock-band in need for a guitarist for a concert that'd be held a few weeks from then.

Of course, being the fool he was, he accepted at once, and that was his first mistake. The concert had been a blast, and Orochimaru soon came up with an offer for a contract with that band, and once again, he foolishly accepted. He had tasted the sweet fruit of fame and now he was carving for more. If he only had realized that he already had everything he needed… He had friends, good grades, a bright future, enough money, and most importantly; he had Naruto, the one person that he actually cared for.

_Got my first __gig__ back in '72  
__I'm__ still a __rebel__without__ a __clue_

The two of them had it all planned out. He would help Naruto get better grades so they could go to the same college, and after finishing up there, Sasuke would take over the Uchiha corp. that had been in the family for ages while Naruto would become a doctor, like the blonde had said his father had been. They were going to get married, and then buy their own house (and adopt at least two kids, the blonde had decided, and Sasuke had no problems with that as long as the kids came after he'd turned thirty so they wouldn't take of his time with the blonde while he still was young and horny…).

It all changed when he signed that contract. Of course, at first Naruto was happy for him, but when it was decided that Sasuke was going on a tour that would last for about a year (if not longer), already the week after, that support also changed. He knew Naruto wouldn't want such a relationship, but if Naruto came with him, he wouldn't get his education in medicine like he wanted. But he had been a fool, and refused to stay. It had all ended with a screaming blond stomping out the door, telling him what a selfish bastard he was…

He never saw the blond again after that.

_Thirty years later  
Stuck in an elevator_

Back then, he didn't really care. If Naruto would hinder him to reach his goal, he had to remove that obstacle. And so he did…

The next months went by smoothly, and by the end of the half-year he could see his name everywhere. He could hear everyone talking about this new talented singer and guitarist, and how fast he had reached the top. There wasn't one time he would pass a bunch of chattering school-girls without hearing his name mentioned, and there wasn't one day he didn't hear his own voice coming from a radio-show or music-channel. It was like there was a big neon-sign everywhere he turned saying _'Uchiha Sasuke'_.

Seeing how his skill and popularity level was way out of the other band-members' league, Orochimaru suggested a solo carrier for him. He hadn't exactly become the best of buds with the rest of the band, anyway, so he'd thought _"Why not?" _before jumping into it. And if the neon-sign wasn't enough, his name was written in the stars by now…

_The lights are on but no one's home still knockin'  
got my own little paradise_

Everything had seemed so perfect. It was only over a year after he signed the contract he started wondering if what he had done was the right thing to do. He had been onstage, as usual, singing a new song he had composed the week before. It was the he'd seen it… It was a girl out in the crowd, but it wasn't the girl that had caught his attention. It was what she was _doing_ that disturbed him. She stood there, lips locked with a male that obviously was her boyfriend. No, the whole deal about the couple didn't mean anything to him. It was the fact that they were together… happily together… Perhaps it was because it mixed well with the song he had been playing at that moment, but it really had a deep impact on his brain that had been doing his heart and hormones' job over that last year.

That night he had the first dream about Naruto.

It had been that time they went mountain climbing together the first year of high-school. He remembered it very well. That day, when they had reached the top of the mountain, was the day he had first asked the blond out. At first, the dream went just like he remembered it, but it had differences too. Most notable was that they didn't have any of the security gear on them. In the numb state of dreaming, that really hadn't mattered. At least not until his blond companion had slipped on a loose rock. On reflex, he had reached out for the blond as he fell, but suddenly he had pulled his hand back and continued climbing, alone, like Naruto falling didn't matter.

_Can't get away from all this High School Rockin'  
She says, 'Baby - Get a life'_

The last thing he remembered before waking up were the azure eyes, filled with hurt and betrayal… Afterwards, the dreams started to become more sexual, taunting him with what he had within his grasp and let go of. He started to become sexually frustrated and began taking blonds, both males and females, back with him almost every night. Not that they complained, but after every time the dreams became worse, so at last he ignored his desire and stopped.

'Got any plans?'

'_Go get a life'_

Stepping into his bedroom again after having taken his shower, he glanced over at his clock. _11:36 AM _it showed… He knew he was going to sing in some birthday-party that night. Normally, he wouldn't have accepted, and it wasn't like they paid a lot of money for it, either (not that he needed the money, anyway), but the party was in Konoha. For a long time he had been looking for an excuse to visit his old home city again, and even though he knew he was going to have a concert there the week after, coming the week before would leave him with more time to look around and see what had changed.

After all, he also needed a vacation once in a while…

**-SasuNaru-**

_Get a life_

_Get- Get a life_

_Get a life_

_Get a life…_

'_Get a life, will ya!'_

Sasuke swore soundly where he stood outside an elevator, waiting for it to reach his floor. He was already half an hour late having gotten caught up watching some stupid music-show on TV, and now it looked like he was going to have to add another if the elevator didn't hurry up. Finally the two metal doors opened and a woman holding the hand of a small boy walked out before the raven could walk in, pushing the button to the seventh floor.

As he did so, he realized that about every button up to his floor were pushed. _Stupid brat!_ He cursed silently, glaring daggers at the child's back before the doors closed. The elevator started moving, stopping at the second floor where an old-looking and a younger man entered. The younger of them exited the elevator at the next stop. Sasuke snorted. _What a lazy-ass_…

No one entered at the fourth floor, and the old man went off on the fifth. He had to close the door again on the sixth, seeing there was no one coming on. On the next floor another male entered, pushing the button for the first floor before he went to stand in the corner furthest away from Sasuke. The doors closed slowly, and Sasuke came to remember that he was supposed to exit the elevator there. It was too late, though, and the elevator started to sink. Frustrated, Sasuke pushed the button for the seventh floor, hard.

All of a sudden, the elevator stopped midway between the fifth and the sixth floor. A clank was heard, lights flickering on and off before they finally decided to go for 'off', leaving only the battery operated emergency-phone sign on, which gave little light to the small room. It became silent…

_Top of the world is there nowhere to climb  
out on the edge Rock 'n' Roll Re-defined_

A now really frustrated and annoyed Sasuke growled before picking up the phone, waiting for someone to answer. When no one did, he slammed the phone back on its rightful place before sliding helplessly to the floor, resting his head in his hands. Just his luck he hadn't brought his phone with him. Another sigh and rustling of clothing confirmed that his co-passenger had also taken a seat against the elevator's wall.

_  
_Aside from the sound of breathing, Sasuke could hear music coming from one of the floors close to them. It was his latest song that had been released just the last week. It had become a real hit, he remembered Orochimaru had told him._  
_

"It's at times like these you should bring your iPod…" he heard the other male in the elevator mutter, obviously also having heard the song playing. It kind of annoyed the raven; that person was indirectly saying that his song sucked.

_Thirty years later  
Stuck in an elevator _

"So you're basically saying you don't like Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke stated, catching the other mans attention.

"No, not really…" he replied, and somehow Sasuke couldn't help but take in the softness of the voice. "I think he's a bastard."

Sasuke almost chocked on the words. He didn't, though. He was an Uchiha. Uchiha's doesn't choke. "He doesn't think any different of you," he snapped, not able to hold it any more, having enough of that stupid day. Now he just wanted to go to sleep, maybe have another dream about his dobe, where they'd perhaps get a little closer to the actions of Sasuke's little fantasies (namely the blonds behind)… Why had he opened his mouth and started this stupid conservation with the stranger anyway?

"Ah, actually he does. He thinks I'm a poor idiot who'd always suck up to his shit, even if I never meant and will never mean anything to him at all, thank you very much," the male snapped back. What the hell was he implying?

"Why would you mean anything to him at all, anyway? You've surely never even met him." Sasuke turned to glare at the male.

At the same time, the male turned to him. "For your information, Sir, I have actually –"

The words became stuck in the stranger's throat when he turned to Sasuke. The raven's glare turned into a look of surprise and shock as his coal-black eyes connected with brilliant, azure ones. Even through the darkness he could still see their unique color. When he saw the blond hair he knew there was no mistake…

"Sasuke…?" the blond asked, shocked.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, no, breathed the name. His eyes wandered over the blond's body and features, noticing how his desire seemed to have grown up (meaning the younger boy of his dreams no longer applied to reality). What the raven remembered as chubby cheeks had now become strong jaw lines, and if he looked close enough, he could see the whisker-scars that hindered the blonde from losing his adorability. His hair seemed to have become a tad brighter and more golden, and his body even more muscular. The only thing that hadn't changed on the blonde was his eyes, which still had their bright, blue color which gave the male his look of innocence, even though he was far from innocent by now. Sasuke almost had to pinch his arm to make sure it really was the dobe who was sitting in front of him.

He was still as beautiful as ever…

_The lights are on but no one's home still knockin'  
got my own little paradise._

Naruto's look changed from shock to disbelief. Then he frowned. "You're late for the party you're supposed to be in," he stated calmly, glaring slightly at the raven.

"And how would you know that, dobe?" Sasuke asked, snapping out off his daze.

"It's my party."

The raven raised an eyebrow. "Your party?" he asked in disbelief. The blonde nodded. "Why would you want me to come and sing for you, then? Didn't you say you never wanted to see me again?"

"Whatever makes you think it was _I_ who hired you?"

"It is your party, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. It's my _surprise birthday-party_."

There was a silence before Sasuke spoke. "You're turning twenty-five…"

"Oh, you remembered! I'm flattered, Sasuke-_kun_!" the blonde said, sarcasm coating his voice. Sasuke cringed at the use of 'kun' in the end of his name. It reminded him too much of his old high-school fan-girls.

Sasuke sighed heavily before the silence took over again.

"Why aren't you at the party, then? You seem to be going everywhere but there," the raven asked, uncomfortable with the lack of sound.

"What do you think?" Sasuke sent him a 'just-answer-the-damn-question' look. Naruto huffed. "I left once I heard you were coming."

Oh, that one stung. "Nice to know, dobe," Sasuke replied sarcastic.

"Can't help it when it's the truth," Naruto said, looking away. More silence.

_Can't get away from all this High School Rockin'  
She says, 'Baby - Get a life'_

"You… What do you do for a living now?" the raven questioned, kind of hesitating. After all, he had promised he'd help the blond with his grades in high-school, but after he left…

It took a while before the blond replied. "I'm a doctor. Head-doctor for the children-section, actually, so it's pretty busy," he said, still not looking at the raven. Sasuke sighed, almost not notable, in relief. It was good to know that the blond had at least reached his goal for life. Deep down, however, Sasuke still felt regret for not being there with Naruto, _for_ Naruto.

They once more slid back into an uncomfortable silence. Sasuke faintly wondered if he should try the emergency phone again, but decided against it. He looked over at Naruto again, who still sat looking at the wall, tracing a pattern on the elevator-wall with his fingers. God, how much he wanted to reach out and entwine his own fingers with those slender, alluring ones.

One could easily see they were the ideal hands for a doctor – soft and steady, giving you a secure feeling just by looking at them (unlike his own, that were also quite strong and steady, but all roughened up from years of hard guitar playing). Sasuke couldn't deny that knowing those hands had touched other humans – children or not – and not himself sent a rush of jealousy and envy through him. But he also felt more of the regret that had been building up in him these past seven years. Those hands could have been with him every day of his life; touching him tenderly, comforting him, teasing him, pleasuring him, stroking his hair – all that shit if he hadn't screwed it up as badly as he did.

He willed his gaze to travel away from the hands, following the blond's arms to the shoulders – perfectly shaped shoulders for his own hands to grab onto and pull the other closer…

_Home, still knocking, life gets colder_

_Trains ain't stopping, want to hold her_

He just had to take it all in at once – the legs, the neck, the face, the lips – and, oh, fuck… stop taking it in parts already! He had the whole Naruto right in front of him! Naruto, as in the blond of his wettest dreams and his ideal future, and here he sat, just waiting for the blond to slip away – _again._ Oh, hell no if Sasuke was going to let this chance pass.

Slowly, he let his hand move to the tan one that was tracing the wall. When close enough, he grabbed a hold of it and looked at the blond who held a confused gaze at the Uchiha's action, lips slightly apart as if to question the raven, but to Sasuke it was only an invitation to start what he had planned. He leaned forward, using his other hand to grab a hold of the back of the blond's neck, preventing him from turning away. Then, without warning, he crashed his lips upon the others.

_Get a life--!_

The kiss was rough, lusting, and filled with the longing Sasuke had built up the past years. To be able to kiss Naruto again was cloud nine to the raven, but Naruto's lack of respond irritated him. He released the hand he had first grabbed a hold of and snaked it around his dobe's waist, pulling his body closer, nibbling and biting at his lower lip, causing the blond to stiffen, as if trying to hold back the noises building up in his throat. Sasuke, however, would have none of that. Roughly he ground his hips down onto Naruto's, making his arousal known to the other male. At this, the blond could no longer stop the moans that were threatening to slip past his lips. He groaned into the kiss, hands unconsciously reaching up to grab a hold of dark, raven tresses, pulling the taller male closer.

_Oh, you get a life—_

Sasuke almost smirked at his victory, but refrained from doing so as he made himself busy with pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth, exploring and renewing his memories by mapping every part he could reach, making the blond mewl into the kiss, hands tightening in the raven's hair. Oh, how Sasuke had longed for him to make those sounds for him again. He pushed the blond up against the elevator-wall, the hand he had secured around Naruto's waist sliding lower, gently caressing the curved, soft flesh before grabbing a handful, kneading his now self claimed possession.

Naruto gasped in pleasure at the feeling of the ravens hand on his ass. His back ached, wanting the raven to give him more of the delicious feeling of being touched. And who was Sasuke to deny his dobe's wish? Breaking the kiss, Sasuke started to trail kisses from Naruto's neck and down the blond's throat, sucking at a spot on the neck, right above the collarbone. He bit down hard, letting his teeth sink into the flesh, drawing blood.

"Ah!" he heard his blond suppress a pained yelp, but it was quickly followed by mewling as he licked the swelling wound. He moved on, letting both his hands start at the job of tearing the blond's jacket off of him. Ridding the t-shirt was done quickly once he finally got the blond to let go of his hair, almost regrettable as the tugging only showed Naruto's willingness. He felt his mouth water when his price came to view. An all-over tanned and well built chest with two almost perfectly rounded, dusky nipples, followed by hard and well trained abs – and though Naruto was no bodybuilder, he was more than respectable for an average man his age. He wasted to time in getting rid of his own shirt so he could press his own pale chest against the other.

Looking down at the panting dobe's face he was met with hazed, azure eyes that held the same lust and longing that he knew was shown in his own.

He smirked knowingly. "You've wanted this too, haven't you, Na-ru-to?" he whispered teasingly. Blushing, Naruto quickly glanced away. Annoyed, yet amused with the blonds suddenly shy behavior he let his hands grab a hold of each of the Naruto's cheeks, forcing him to look at the Uchiha. Sasuke leaned down to nibble at his companion's ear, earning him another – though suppressed – mewl from the blond underneath him. He briefly wondered if the elevators carpet was soft enough to be comfortable for the dobe. His tongue darted out to lick the shell of his prey's ear. "Shush… It's okay to want me. Don't turn away. I want to see your beautiful face as I taste you again… thoughtfully."

_Get a life--…_

Naruto scowled at the handsome man above him who just minutes ago had been vampire-ing his neck. "Pft… You say that like you haven't been the one wanting me. I wasn't the one who suddenly decided to make out with the ex you haven't seen in seven fucking years," he spat, but the words lost their venom due to the atmosphere and aroused look in his eyes.

Sasuke sniggered, his hands letting go of the dobe's face and starting their travel south, sliding down the blonde's neck. "Why, of course I have wanted you, Naruto…" he breathed, hands traveling down the blonde's chest now, brushing over his nipples and making him shiver. "… Longed to touch you like this again… it has been so long since the last time… It was after that concert, wasn't it?" At this, Naruto sent one of his more powerful glares at the raven, but the effect was drowned by his lust-hazed state of mind.

"You—"

"Mhm… you should remember that night. I certainly did." Sasuke purred, interrupting the blond, his hands now continuing their journey down Naruto's sides, stopping at the waistband. Tugging the blonde's pants ever so slightly down, he teased the sensitive flesh there only to slide up to once again brush over the sensitive nipples. Sasuke's lips started moving back down again, trailing kisses all the way down the tanned neck, lingering a bit longer at the fresh love-bites.

"Who knew–" A skilled tongue was now making its way down to one of the pert nipples. One of the hands started twirling and pinching the one not being targeted by the tongue while the other worked its way south again. "–that ever so innocent little Naruto…" Taking one into his mouth he licked and sucked gently, rubbing the bud with his teeth, the stimulating in all making the blonde shiver and pant. "…could be so–" All the teasing going on at his chest made Naruto oblivious to the last hand that was hovering over his crotch. At the same time, Sasuke's teeth were stopping the stimulating of the now wet and hardening bud. But this was only the predator preparing to leap. Softly he let his breath linger over the hard flesh "- kinky."

Without warning dipped down and bit down – _hard_.

Naruto screamed out in a strange sort of mixed pain and pleasure. The pain was due to the teeth piercing the sensitive flesh around his nipples, making a bleeding wound on him for the second time that evening. Pleasure was drowning out most of the pain, though, as Sasuke's ignored hand had clamped down on his crotch, grabbing his now fully-erect and needy manhood through the material of his pants.

_The lights are on but no one's home still knockin'  
got my own little paradise_

"S-Sasu… ke…" he found himself breathing the other man's name huskily. It was true that he had missed Sasuke. Missed his bastardly voice, his bastardly attitude, bastardly face, looks, smirks, touches… He missed the kind of bastard he used to be before he turned into that cold, idiotic jerk of a bastard that had left him with his hopes and future crushed. But like heck he was ever going to admit that to Sasuke. He was still the same bastard that had left – and now only out for his body! How did that freaking jerk even dare to come back when—?!

Naruto froze as he felt strong arms wrap themselves around him, pulling him into the other male's embrace. "I've missed you."

_Paradise--_

Sasuke really didn't know himself what made him act like this – however, he knew that he had missed the blond idiot (or maybe not-so-idiot any longer, but he'd still be Sasuke's idiot!) and that he had to say it. His head was still buried into Naruto's chest because he didn't know if he could face his reaction. Yet, he had to make Naruto understand how much he regretted leaving him and how much he regretted the way he had acted. It was truly his fault – and they both knew that. Now he was accepting it and trying to make up for it. If only he could do this, he might be able to fix this… fix _everything_.

Naruto was at loss of words. Sasuke – Uchiha Sasuke, successful musician, rich bastard, his ex-boyfriend and still one and only true love – was confessing his regret. He was even stating that he had missed him. Sasuke had missed him, during all those years! A million different feelings came crashing down on him, and he had to blink rapidly to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Anger, hurt, happiness, relief… it confused him so very much, though he was sure of one thing.

He pulled the raven up to face him and gazed into those dark eyes, gleaming with the regret he had spoken of. There was also a tint of fear in the mix, covered by the thin layer of lust and arousal from earlier. A warning sting struck through the blonde when he thought over just what he was about to do… but there was no stopping now.

Naruto smiled softly resting his forehead against Sasuke's, before whispering;

"I've missed you, too."

The relief that shone in the other male's eyes at his words turned his smile into a small grin. The expression made it clear to Naruto that he hadn't been telling lies after all.

_I bought a ticket but the trains ain't stoppin'  
She says, 'Baby - Get a life'_

Sasuke knew he couldn't have been more relieved. He swiftly dove down, sweeping the blond – _his blond _– into a hug which was returned, nuzzling his nose into the golden tresses and breathing in the scent. Enhanced by the lightness he felt after getting those words off of his chest, he bent his head down to stare his blond into the eyes, their noses touching slightly.

"Please, Naruto…" he breathed almost desperately, cradling the blonde's head in his hands. "Let me have you… please…"

Naruto gave a short laugh before replying. "Didn't you already say you'd…'_taste_' me?" He then smiled gently up at Sasuke, lifting a hand to stroke one of the pale cheeks. He leaned up and breathed into the raven's ear, "Please have me, Sasuke. Take me, right here, _now_… please, Sasu–"

Before he could finish, Sasuke had his lips covered with his own in a new, passionate kiss. Pants and undergarments were quickly taken care of and discarded as with the rest of the clothes. More touching and kissing was included, as well as moaning and groans from both parts. Having Naruto's back pressed up against a wall Sasuke used his own hips to keep the blonde a little off the ground. His left hand was caressing the blonde's inner thighs while his right was tracing his rounded behind; Naruto's own hands were circled around his neck.

_The lights are on but no one's home still knockin'  
got my own little paradise_

His fingers were long since slicked up with his own saliva (due to lack of other means of lubrication), though he still felt a little bad for giving the blonde only so much as he parted the delicious cheeks of the blonde's ass. He heard a slight hitch of breath as his fingers started tracing the twitching entrance – God how much he'd give just bury himself in that cavern all at once…! He slapped himself mentally for having that thought, though the lust for his blonde still thickened.

He slid the first finger in – with some slight difficulty due to the intense tightness – while he watched Naruto's face scrunch up into a slightly pained and annoyed grimace as he endured it. Moving it around a little and remapping his blonde's insides, Sasuke could feel the tight cave beginning to slicken up a little. The relaxing of muscles was his cue to continue.

Another finger was shoved in, to join the other, making Naruto wince a little louder now, but only mewls of pleasure and excitement escaped his lips as Sasuke began moving the fingers around. "Hurry up already…" he huffed, and the raven complied, adding a third finger which moved around with the others, moving and curling inside the withering blonde.

_Oh—oh…_

At a particularly load moan, Sasuke couldn't help himself any longer.

Pulling out his fingers rather roughly, he turned around with the blond still sitting on his hips so that it was his own back leaning against the wall. Quickly smearing some of his pre-cum around his tip, he positioned himself at the dazed (though slightly surprised) blonde's entrance. Maybe he should've added a fourth finger too, just to make sure he'd loosened him up enough, but all the blood rushing about in his lower regions left all up to his instincts.

"S-Sasuke…! You..!" came Naruto's weak protest.

"Shh, I'm sorry. I can't wait any longer," Sasuke replied, pressing his tip to the twitching ring of muscles, making Naruto's back arch a little, pressing his chest to Sasuke's. Now the only thing keeping him off of the aching member under him was Sasuke holding him. So if the raven let go now… "And after all, you were the one telling me to hurry up."

"But I—"

"Too late,"

A scream of pain tore through the small room, mixing with a groan of pure ecstasy. Sasuke could feel the entire blond – from the torso pressing tightly against him, the arms keeping a tense grip around him, to the slender legs wrapped around his hips and the tight, hot muscles clenching at his cock. He closed his eyes as they rolled to the back of his head as he concentrated only on the clenching tightness and pleasure surrounding him. How could he ever have gone away from this? Even worse, how could he ever have thought of sleeping with others (yet alone, do it!) when he could've had this all this entire time!?

A curse snapped him out of his daze. His attention then quickly went to his groaning companion, and though his mind was still clouded by lust he couldn't help but worry a little. He nuzzled Naruto's neck in remorse, comforting the blond a little.

_Can't get away from all this High School Rockin'_

_She says, 'Baby - Get a life, Get a life'_

Naruto hadn't felt that much pain since the time he'd first had the raven in him. And the last time had been many years ago… though he had been a horny teenager in his days, he'd never been keen on sleeping around since Sasuke left, and only now he could feel how it had paid off. Perhaps he should've taken up on some of the offers he had gained in college, but on the other hand, knowing it had only been Sasuke… felt kind of nice.

The raven hadn't gone all the way in, though he was already more than halfway buried in him, and to say the least; Sasuke was way bigger than some fingers…and _way_ bigger than he used to be… But he could've been a little more considerate!

"You… ha… are a fucking… ha…bastard!" he bit out at Sasuke between pants and puffs. The raven in question seemed to be out of this world until he had thrown the insult. He was instantly at his neck, nuzzling into the crock of it in a form of an apology. Sighing softly, Naruto loosened his grip around his companion, relaxing a little, but instantly regretted doing so as he ended up sliding even further down on the Uchiha's member.

He let out a surprised and slightly pained yelp, though it quickly turned into a scream of pure pleasure as the pulsing member inside him pressed hard against something. He clenched his eyes tightly as small white dots danced across his vision, barely making out the sound of the raven moaning along with him.

Sasuke watched as Naruto tried to relax again. The slight movement from before had resulted in burying him even deeper into the other's heat, hitting his sweet spot quite hard. Now only his own willpower was keeping him from pounding Naruto into the elevator-floor. A couple of minutes later, the blonde started lifting himself up from the raven's member, leaving Sasuke a little confused and disappointed, though only until Naruto suddenly sat down again, impaling him fully, making him gasp in pleasure.

"Ah! Fuck!" Naruto yelled as he rose and sat down again, making the dick inside him brush against that spot again, though not hitting it completely. Though it didn't really matter; never before had he felt so full before! He repeated the action again, and again, feeling like the more he did so the more of Sasuke was buried in him. "Sasu—ah..! Sasuke..!"

_The lights are on but no one's home still knockin'  
got my own little paradise_

The broken moan of his name sent Sasuke up running again. Grabbing Naruto's hips for support, he pushed the blonde gently onto his back. He pulled out to hang the blond's legs over his shoulders earning him a disappointed moan which he quickly erased by plunging back into the tight heat, this time going all the way to the hilt, balls pressing up against Naruto's rear end, creating a wonderful friction for him. He was also rewarded with the loudest pleasured scream yet.

Naruto could nothing but drag his fingers across the short hairs of the elevator's carpet and scream as Sasuke drove into his prostate with full force this time, but not stopping there as he continued on an even phase, speed increasing with every few thrust. He bit down onto his own fist to stop the screaming, though Sasuke would have none of that.

Taking advantage of Naruto's flexibility, he pushed his knees up to his tan chest, giving him better access as well as a better hold on the blond. Using a free hand, he grabbed Naruto's wrist, forcing the hand stopping those delicious sounds above the blond's head. He continued thrusting, always somehow pressing against the right spot which earned him more of those delightful sounds. The blond had also started moving his hips along with his thrusts, making him groan in delight.

"Ha… Sasuke! Oh God, yes!! Harder!"

"Oh fuck…I'll give you ha-harder…!"

Sasuke kept up his thrusting for what seemed like an eternity, feeling himself nearing his release. Releasing the blonde's wrist, he went for his blond's member, thrusting it in his hands along with his thrusts inside Naruto, dragging out more delicious sounds from his partner.

_Little paradise-!_

Giving a scream as the only warning, Naruto released his load, spurting it onto both of their stomachs. The tightening of muscles around him made Sasuke give final thrust into the blond where he released his own load with a groan of his Naruto's name, halfway listening to his partner's own groans.

"Sasuke…!"

**-SasuNaru-**

_  
Can't get away from all this High School Rockin'_

The elevator doors finally opened at the first floor, and the couple stalked out, Naruto in front and Sasuke tagging behind. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful body he'd been able to have for himself barely a few minutes ago. Thinking back at the intense satisfaction he felt, he couldn't help but let out a content sigh.

Naruto turned around (unaware of the lusting stares he'd received just now) and spoke up. "Guess I'll go home then."

"I guess…"

A silence, much like the ones from earlier lingered between the two as they stared wondering at each other, just looking into the depths of their eyes, trying to find some sort of silent reply. Naruto broke it off with a small smile.

"Good bye, then."

He turned around and was about to go for the exit when Sasuke grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Wait!"

He raised an eyebrow at the superstar's panicked voice. "Huh?"

Sasuke hesitated a bit before continuing. "I… I know I've been… well, you know… but I was wondering if it was a possibility that I… that _we _could… perhaps, you know, try something out and…"

"Start over again?"

Sasuke swallowed, but nevertheless gave a curt nod in reply.

Naruto chuckled, and stepped up to the raven, fumbling with something in his pocket. He pulled put a piece of paper and put it into one of Sasuke's hands, closing it around it.

"You know what Sasuke?"

_Paradise…_

"I… No…" he said, a little confused as Naruto turned his back to him and walked to the entrance. Just before closing the door after him, the blonde threw his head around, giving the raven a playful smirk.

_She says, 'Baby –'_

"Get a life."

_**End**_

**A/N: So, how was it? I'm quite nervous as that is the only and first full lemon I've ever written, but I'll get better someday. The last sentence is the last part of the lyrics as well as Naruto's reply, just to have that said. Maybe I'll write a bonus chapter for this one-shot sometime, though for now you'll only have to wonder what happens between our little wonder-boys. ;D BTW, I'm so excited! Stage Dolls are finally giving out a new album (titled "Always") 4****th**** of January! I've already fallen I love with their new song "Rainin' on a Sunny day", so I can't wait for the whole album!!**

**A Christmas review would be appreciated though not required. **

**Merry Christmas everyone!! Bye!**

**-TKCat**


	2. AE: Always

**Alternate Ending to "Get a Life":**

**Always**

**By TKCat**

**Summary: After their meeting in the elevator, Sasuke is just as lost as before the incident. Searching for clear answers, he seeks out Naruto only to find out that things haven't been going as good for the blond as he'd originally thought…**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Boy/Boy), Shoen-Ai (Boy-Love), Cursing/foul language, Lemon**

**Beta'ed by: [Unbeta'ed]**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own it. Nor do I own "Rainin' on a Sunny Day" by Stage dolls or "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings.**

**A/N: So using the song "Rainin' on a Sunny Day" I found the last piece of inspiration needed to write this promised "bonus chapter"! In the end, it turned out to be more like an "alternate ending" to "Get a Life", meaning this is one of the possible outcomes of the fic and not an "actual" sequel, though I still wish for you to enjoy it!**

**Of course, support from the readers was what started it all and is greatly appreciated – so this Fanfiction is dedicated to the readers who bothered leaving their encouragement through reviews, favorites and hopeful alerts. ****And it's especially dedicated to ****Wopsidaisy**** for getting me to think this one over a couple of times. I believe it wouldn't have been this good without her helpful advice. :D**

**Also: to those who doesn't know, "Love Cries" is the title of one of Stage Dolls' most popular songs, according to the American Billboard List for the 80's (or was it 90's?). I used it in the story because I've already used a lot of their themes, but also because the title sounded so cool… ;)**

**Please enjoy the bonus chapter!!**

**EDIT: Just did a few changes, following advice from my lovely reviewers. It's nothing too big (a few spelling/grammar mistakes), to don't bother reading if you have better things to do.**

_**Get a Life – Alternate Ending:**_

**-Always-**

With hurried steps, almost breaking into a run, he made his way down the street, pushing past the crowds. It was a wonder how many people was out 8 PM around here. He was lucky he'd decided to wear a hoodie that day. It was originally to keep people from recognizing his face, but now it also served in hiding his excitement. The bubbling feeling in his stomach only grew when thinking of it. He could feel the crumbled paper slip in his sweaty palm – the source to his excitement.

Only that he had yet to open it.

He didn't know what kept him, really. After all, nothing kept an Uchiha from doing something – or _someone_, for all that mattered. Someone like a certain blond he knew of...

So he didn't know what the note said, but he'd been debating with himself whether it was an address or a phone number. Perhaps both…? Then again, he hadn't seen the blond write anything down on it. He said he was a professional worker, so perhaps it was his card? No, a card would've been much neater than that crumbled paper slip. It could be that the blond carried paper slips with his number or address just in case meeting someone, like some people he knew did. Quickly, he pushed the thought away. He just didn't think him to be the kind…

He passed a couple of giggling schoolgirls, drooling over a CD-cover he easily recognized. The title _"Love Cries" _along with the musician's name was proudly imprinted over the picture of a male he'd seen often lately. He suppressed a snicker at their behavior. If they only knew where the musician's heart had gone, they'd be shedding tears over the image; not liquids from their mouths and noses. Or they'd simply be plotting something ridiculous to "get him back".

Continuing his swift walk, he passed by a small flower shop. Stopping briefly, he spotted a bunch of beautiful blue shaded flowers being displayed on an outdoor stand. He walked up to the stand, studying the different shades of the flowers. He silently admired the harmony of their petals mixing together with one another. The mix of shades reminded him very much of the brilliant blues of the eyes of his special person…

"Hello there, Sir! May I help you?"

The voice of a cheery female bought his attention up from the sea of blues. He looked up at her. She was a middle-aged woman – probably in her early forties – with short, platinum blonde hair and dull blue eyes shining with the joy of her work. She must be a veteran in the flower business, he concluded.

Giving him no time to answer, she continued. "Ah, I see you've taken interest in our just-arrived collection. Today is the Blue-Flower-Day here at Yamanaka's, you see," she smiled and gently cradled one of the beautiful flowers in her hand, treating it as if it was her child. "Blue flowers are the central symbol for romanticism; they stand for desire, love and striving to reach the unreachable. They are deep in meaning and beauty, yet very simple and common – in Europe, at least," she laughed.

"I see…" he muttered, thinking over the woman's words. _He is from Europe_, he vaguely remembered. "They are indeed beautiful…"

"Yes, indeed…" the woman agreed. She then gave a glance his way. "So, how many and of which kind?"

He gave her a small smirk-like grin. "A little of everything, a decent number; you may do as you wish."

"Coming right up, lad!" she chuckled, picking out some of the beautiful flowers. "So who's the lucky lady?"

"It's for someone… who's very important to me."

When the bouquet was finished, he ended up at the cash register, drawing his card. Unluckily, the cashier was a younger teenager girl (probably a part-timer), and if her prying eyes trying to find his face wasn't enough, someone wasn't happy that he was having a good day that day. So he ended up having to sign the receipt.

"Just put your name here and it'll be fine," the cashier said, once more trying to find his face when handing him the paper and a pen.

Accepting the pen with a simple "thanks" he swiftly signed the paper and laid it down on the counter upside-down, before grabbing his bouquet, hurrying out of the store.

Well out, a grin found its way to his face as he heard a loud squeal echo through the street from behind him, inside the flower shop.

"_Uchiha Sasuke-sama!!!"_

**-SasuNaru-**

Well back in his apartment, Sasuke finally took off his hood, revealing a beautifully shaped pale face, framed by luxurious, raven locks. Complete with pale pink lips and piercing black depths as eyes, it really wasn't any wonder why the girls were after him like rabid dogs after a housecat.

Placing the flowers on the kitchen's bar counter, he sat down on a stool, admiring the colors once more. A left hand reached out to touch with a blooming cornflower when a crumbled piece of paper – even more crumbled than when he received it – fell from his palm to the surface of the table.

Sasuke stopped his movements, eyes tracing the small paper slip. He felt the excitement from the evening boiling up in him again. Should he dare to look? Lift the paper and see what it said?

There was a thick silence in the apartment. His fingers trembled only so slightly.

Pale hands clenched into fists to stop the shaking.

Rough fingers reached out…

…and opened the crumbled note.

**-SasuNaru-**

The tune of his annoying ringtone snapped him out of his sleep. His mind was hazy with exhaustion, and he could barely recognize the tune that any other day would've been too familiar. Scrambling up from his resting position on the bed, he changed into a sitting one. He tried finding the source of the sound running through his apartment. He tried listening, but in his still dazed state of mind he only ended up with a headache.

Standing up he headed for the kitchen. The vibrations were still making noise as he passed through the living room part of the open apartment. His eyes squinted at the sudden change of illumination, and he immediately missed the darker area around his bed; the wall-sized windows here let too much light in for his liking at the moment, but he was too lazy to close the blinds. It was a relief to enter the much darker themed island of the kitchen. Walking up the black marble step to reach the sink, he turned the tap to point to cold before letting the water run. He splashed some of the icy water onto his face; feeling much more refreshed all of a sudden.

The phone was still ringing and vibrating, and a little more awake than he was a second ago, he pinpointed its location to be in the living room. Heading back in there (once again shading his eyes from the hot sunlight) he found the phone on the black and white marble table. Stepping down into the couch area, he picked up the phone from the cold stone table, not bothering to read the caller ID before answering.

"…Hello?" he answered, still very groggy. It felt like he'd been asleep for only a couple of hours, though the position of the sun told him otherwise. And his shoulders hurt like hell… A stern voice on the other side of the line got him a little more sharpened.

"_Hear here you, you'd better tell me where the hell you've been! I've been trying to call you since yesterday, but all I get is your darn voicemail, and let me tell you, messing around with me that way is not very appreciated, and I must say I—_"

Whoa, wait, slow down! Halt the train! …What?

"What time is it?" he asked curtly, effectively cutting of the speaker.

"_Well, it is 1:44 PM,_" the caller answered casually. He cursed silently. _I slept for that long?! _"_And while talking about time, I was going to tell you already yesterday that you have an appointment precisely 2 o'clock _today_, and if you do not get your ass down to the—_"

"It's my vacation!" he snapped, glaring furiously as if the caller would see it.

"_People like you and I do not have vacation! We live for the sake of the people—_"

"And I am still human!" he wanted to bawl or scream, and tried to, but the tiredness of his voice stopped it from going that far.

There was a small silence before the caller continued. "_When did you go to sleep last night?_" He answered with a truthful "about 9 PM". "_And you awoke just now…?_" Another silence confirmed the caller's question. "_…I'll stall them 'til 2:15. Don't waste your time, look presentable, and for God's sake, be sober… I'll text you the location. Now, get going._"

The caller hung up.

**-SasuNaru-**

_Flowers on the floor_

_How did we get to this?_

A minute later, a text message ticked in.

He sighed heavily before reading the text, memorizing the address. Only then he realized he was only wearing a pair of jeans, giving of a full show for anyone secretly watching him – though he knew otherwise. He spotted a white shirt and a black t-shirt hanging on the kitchen island, so he immediately stalked over.

As a sudden, sharp pain shot up his leg, he had to grit his teeth to keep himself from screaming. The source of the pain was coming from underneath his foot sole. Lifting his foot quickly, stepping away from the sharp object he discovered…the thorn of a blue flower. Looking around the kitchen floor, multiple of blue shaded flowers lay scattered around. On the dark marble bar counter laid a piece of paper, crumbled beyond use, and no longer of any real importance as it was already read.

What was he to do with it now, anyway?

_No heart is ever sure_

_What you gain is what you miss_

He grabbed the clothes and glanced at the clock. 1:50, which gave him plenty of time to take a swift shower. He stomped off to the shower in his bed area, which was divided from the rest of the apartment only by a tall wall of thick, foggy glass bricks, framed in black. A coal black shower curtain was hung on a pole over the opening, added in thought of gaining a little more privacy. The jeans and briefs underneath were quickly discarded and thrown to the floor along with the other clothing he carried. His form was completely naked now.

Not that it bothered him – not in the slightest, actually. His apartment was one big room (excluding the bathroom including the toilet, located right besides his front door), and that was just the way he liked it. It gave him a feeling of security knowing he had a full view over the whole apartment – and the whole city, naturally, with the big windows of his… Sometimes, he wondered why the craziest reporters hadn't started parachuting from the building roof yet to take so-called "exclusive" pictures of him in his apartment.

Once he finished his shower, he dried of quickly before getting dressed. He didn't look too bad, if he'd have to say so himself (which to everybody else would seem like a huge understatement). Left with another twenty minutes before his appointment he decided to get rid of the plants soiling his kitchen floor. Bending down by the largest group, he swept them up into his hands, carefully so he wouldn't end up with fingers resembling some cactus.

It was somewhat hesitantly that he let go of them, letting them fall into the bin along with other kinds of garbage.

Before leaving the apartment, Sasuke threw one last glance to the crumbled paper on the counter, devoid of words.

It was blank…

**-SasuNaru-**

_You slipped away, out of my hands_

_Like a feather through the air_

"…_due to the hot weather we've been having since last week, the Konoha power plant has been having a couple of problems cooling down their generators. They were therefore forced to shut down the main generator temporarily. Though they have started up the emergency generators, the people at the KPP asks the citizens to use as little electricity as possible, if we are to avoid a shutdown which will affect the subways, hospitals, workplaces, schools and so on…_"

Sasuke was only so slightly listening to the radio on the buss, though by the looks of it, Konoha was going into a drought, and the cut in electricity meant no concerts to perform for him. Not that the no-concerts part bothered him – it only meant he'd get an extra vacation.

"…_it has also now been confirmed that the waterworks are facing a major problem. The heat in the waterworks has resulted in steam – the water has warmed up during the previous week and has now started evaporating. The mayor, Sarutobi-sama, has stated that the situation is under control, but he strongly suggest that people shorten their showers and start buying bottled water until we're once again completely stable. The Council of Suna has also chosen to send their support to our city…_"

It had already been three days since the incident with Naruto. To say he had been devastated during these days wouldn't be true. A little frustrated, yes, but nothing too dramatic. Yes, he had been throwing a little furniture out of pure aggression and confusion, but he'd mostly been thinking. Honestly, he had. It all had ended up in a confusing mess, with no logical explanation as to why he'd ended up here. It just didn't make sense; he was completely sure Naruto had been sincerely missing him that night – one thing that hadn't changed about the blonde was the way all his feelings, thoughts and emotions were displayed through his eyes and body language.

And yet he ended up rejected. _Rejected_; him, Uchiha Sasuke, _R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D_. No reality held such a situation. There was just no person in their right mind that'd actually reject him – especially not the person he actually cared for. Sasuke would actually go as far as said he loved the blonde (he'd said it before, and he'd say it again)!

This was his argument as to why he was seeking the blonde out right now.

He was even taking _the bus_, as in _public transportation_, to do so (both because he didn't trust his sense of finding a free space for parking in the city, and to add up to the dramatic effect of him risking his neck to the fan girls to get his blonde). Of course, a hoodie covered up his face, leaving no light to be cast on his media-worshipped features.

Disguise; check. Means of transportation; check. Where to find Naruto; eh, working on it…

All he really knew about the blonde was his profession, and Konoha had _three _great hospitals with children sections; the Yondaime Hospital, the Konoha Hospital and the Will of Fire Hospital. The buildings just happened to be the furthest away from each other as can be, so what's an Uchiha to do? Take a wild guess, of course.

Thus he had ended up at the Yondaime Hospital, simply because that's where the buss passed by first.

_That I can't reach from where I stand (flowin')_

_Just flowin' (flowin') – away (away, away, away)_

The hospital was grand, to say the least. It was located by the Yondaime Park, in honor of the city's fourth leader, who'd also been the founder of the hospital – and who'd used to be a doctor himself before taking the seat as a politician. The guy had also been Naruto's role model in his earlier years, which made the hospital the most "suspicious" one on the list. So after admiring the view for a little while, Sasuke proceeded inside.

The hospital was cool, unlike the outside where it was steaming hot. The smell of medicine and cleanness lay as hot steam in the air around in the metallic corridors, but it was better than being outside getting ugly, itchy sunburns. Relieved to be inside, Sasuke proceeded to find the children's section, which was easily done by using the markers decorated in spirals and other patterns to navigate. They led him to a door decorated with childish paintings and drawings, and a poster-like sign saying "Welcome to the Children's Section". Sasuke opened the door carefully and proceeded inside.

Unlike the other parts of the hospital, the children's section had a nice, homey feel to it. Colorful curtains hung in all the windows, and patterned carpets were rolled out around the place. The doors were marked with happy drawings and colorful letters instead of plain, metal signs like the rest of the hospital, and children of all ages – on their feet, crutches or in their wheelchairs – went through the corridors along with the grownups responsible for them.

Passing by one of the many windows, his eye caught something. On the table, inside the room, stood a vase filled with beautiful blue flowers – just like the ones he'd bought yesterday. It bought a sting of pain to his heart, seeing how he never got around to delivering those. The child and receiver of the bouquet lay seemingly in a serene sleep on her bed, the flowers gracing her with their beauty and the giver's desire for her to get well.

With a small "tch" he turned away from the scene, looking out for the reception.

The reception, also decorated, was located in the middle of two parting hallways. The lady sitting behind the desk was smiling to herself, seemingly relaxing as she tapped away on her keyboard. As Sasuke made his way over there, she pressed a button before speaking into a microphone placed to her left. Soon her voice was heard throughout the hospital.

"_May Haruno Sakura-sensei please go to room 284? Repeating; Haruno-sensei to room 284. Thank you._"

Vaguely remembering having heard the name before somewhere, Sasuke ignored it and proceeded to talk with the receptionist. He made himself known with a small grunt, catching her attention.

"Oh, welcome to the Yondaime Hospital Children's Section. May I help you, Sir?" she asked giving him a smile.

"I'm looking for a doctor…" he started, putting on a hesitant act while slowly, and slightly seducing, taking of his hood, not missing the female's blushing. He'd already won her over. "…um, doctor Uzumaki? Is he in?"

The female's eyes lit up at the mention of the name, "Ah, Naruto-kun! Well, Naruto… um, Uzumaki-sensei, just wait a second…" she said, turning to her computer while a glint of triumph went through the Uchiha's eyes. "Oh… Um, I'm sorry, but Uzumaki-sensei isn't in at the moment. He's been working quite a lot lately, so Tsunade-sensei forced him on a day-off…"

_Hey – hey – hey (away, away, away)_

'_Oh, darn…well, here goes plan B.' _"I see… then I guess I'd just have to find his address then. I have some really urgent business with Uzumaki-sensei, and I'm not sure if I'll make it if I don't hurry…" he said, now putting on a worried act, and the female immediately caught on. What he said wasn't a complete lie, even…

"Oh, um, Sir, if you really need to speak with him, I could give you his address! I'm sure he wouldn't mind if he has business with you and if it's an emergency…" the receptionist said quickly, a red hue forming on her cheeks again.

He gave her a faked smile, though he knew it'd hit home. "That'd be great, um…"

"Midorikawa Miyako, Sir!"

"Miyako-san, then," Sasuke finished, giving her one more of his faked smiles that women always seemed to fall for. It didn't fail this time either. A minute later, Sasuke stood with a note in hand, Naruto's address written in the receptionist's neat handwriting. He nodded politely at the female that was still quite flustered from his previous acting. "Thank you, Miyako-san. You've been great help."

With that he turned around, the pained fake smile morphing back into his usual scowl. The receptionists voice rung from behind him, telling him to visit again. He raised a hand over his shoulder, telling her a last goodbye.

After all, he'd gotten what he wanted. Though they might meet again once he and his blond was happily engaged, or even married…

A smirk found its way to his face as he gently cherished the white paper slip. If only that gorgeous idiot had given him this in the first place, he wouldn't have to go through all this trouble for it! Damn straight (or not so straight…), once he'd gotten a proper explanation and convinced the blond to be with him again, one Uzumaki sure was in for it…

But somehow, Sasuke just couldn't convince himself it would be that easy…

**-SasuNaru-**

_I think it's rainin' on a sunny day_

_On my face (away, away, away)_

Breathe in. Exhale. Breathe in. Exhale…

When Sasuke sensed he'd have to face some difficulties, he wasn't expecting them to be a door.

He'd been standing outside the white-painted surface for quite some time now, fists clenching and unclenching as he studied the wooden frame of the apartment door. The place itself was in a middle-class street of Konoha's many – yet it didn't look like it was one of the more expensive lots you'd find. He'd say it was below average (for a doctor at least).

Looking at the note he'd received at the hospital, he double checked the address for the fourth time.

Sighing, he cursed himself silently for not ringing that darn doorbell already! He could at least knock… What happened with the confidence he'd gained a few minutes go? He had no regrets being here, and he knew just what he wanted. But after thinking about it a little, Sasuke had started wondering if he wasn't ever so slightly selfish for doing this like he was. What if Naruto honestly, _truly_ didn't want him there, like the blank note suggested? No, that just couldn't be – knowing the blonde (or having known him), Naruto always had a reason for his doings. But even so, at least he'd have to get some answers, even if Naruto truly didn't want him back.

Shaking away all nervousness Sasuke raised a fist and started knocking gently on the door, waiting. He didn't have to wait long before the door handle was pressed down from the inside, and the door slowly slid open, though just enough for a child to walk through. The door was pushed a little more, and Sasuke stretched his neck slightly to peek inside, only to find…

…Nothing.

Nothing, until a small voice sounded from right before his feet.

"Hello Stranger-san."

Looking down, Sasuke's eyes got impossible wide as a spike of panic went through him. His own dark eyes met with a couple of round blue ones, shaded with a pale hue. The eyes were the ones of a child of around five, but more importantly; a child with blue eyes and beautiful layers of tame, blonde hair – a child who currently resided in what was supposed to be Naruto's home. Only one explanation hit him then, and it only seemed more likely when he heard a high pitched female's voice sound from inside the apartment.

"Toshio-kun, who is it?" Not a second later, a female with long, platinum blonde hair and the same pale blue eyes as the child appeared in the door opening. When her eyes met with Sasuke's, they widened in shock and astonishment. She was gawking at him as she breathed her next word. "Sasuke…"

There was an awkward silence for a moment as everyone just stared at each other, Sasuke trying to figure out where he'd seen the woman before.

Said woman was the first one to make a move. She smiled at the little boy-child (whom Sasuke suspected to be her son), saying "Ne, Toshio, why don't you go sit in the living room and watch some TV?" The boy replied with a "Yes, mama" (which confirmed Sasuke's suspicion) before heading into the apartment.

A new silence started as the woman leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. Sasuke was still trying to recover from the shocking meeting with the… the… Naruto's… well, _you know_. He shot an uncomfortable glance at the woman, and then narrowed his eyebrows slightly when he saw her lips lift into a smirk.

"Uchiha Sasuke… so, how've you been, you crazy bad-ass rock star?" she asked humorously. At the lack of response, she continued. "You remember me, right?"

Sasuke kept quiet for another moment. Something flashed through his mind, showing a blurred picture of platinum blonde and dull blue… and then there was the scent of flowers. Yamanaka flower shop… His eyes then shot up in realization. "…you're… Yamanaka Ino… from high school..."

"Oh, you really do remember!" she said, grinning big. Of course he'd remember! It was kind of hard to forget the crazy girl once she wanted to befriend you (even though she might've slipped his mind). Ino used to be a good friend of Naruto's also, resulting in Sasuke being somewhat "friends" with her, too. Her family was also built on generations of florists.

"You used to hang out with that pink one…what was her name…" he murmured, more to himself than Ino, though she heard him anyway.

"Haruno Sakura, yeah… You'd never see us apart even once!" she giggled, obviously taken back to old memories. "Even now we see each other quite often, though she's been quite busy lately, as a doctor." Sasuke suddenly remembered the name the receptionist at the hospital had called. Of course, he'd known that girl, also! "Well, why are you standing out there freezing? Come on in!"

Sasuke hesitantly took the invitation, not sure if he was going to like this one bit (and he was hardly freezing, considering the temperature outside…). He had known Ino to be a pretty alright girl, despite her craziness, but the fact that she was… _you know_… he wasn't sure if he could handle that.

_Hey – hey – hey (away, away)_

Inside, the apartment was clean, but the smell of fresh soap lingered in the air, showing that it had just recently been cleaned. He was seated on a soft, crème colored couch that made the one-sided tension a little more bearable for Sasuke. Ino was in the kitchen, dishing up some tea and snack while the little boy (Toshio, if he remembered correctly) sat in a chair on the opposite side of the coffee table, reading some comic. Ino soon returned with the refreshments on a tray which she placed on the table, before seating herself.

"You'll have to excuse the wetness of the floor, but I just cleaned the place a little up, here. I swear I do all the housework in this house!" she laughed, sipping her tea. As she did so, it was hard not to notice the golden ring encircling her weakest finger. "Anyway, why are you here, Sasuke-kun? I mean, it's great to have our hometown celebrities visiting here and such, but, really, what's up?"

He sipped his own hot drink carefully before placing it down on the table. It was strawberry flavored. It was not that he didn't enjoy strawberries, but when drinking tea, he preferred lemons, unlike Naruto who always went for the strawberries…

Turning to Ino, he answered her previous question. "I'm actually here to see Naruto." Not really wanting her to ask further, he switched the subject. He nodded to Toshio, who was still quietly sitting there, reading his comic. "Your son is very well mannered. You're raising him well."

"Well, raising and raising, if that's what you can call it…" Ino huffed, sounding a little annoyed. "I haven't taught him that at all. In fact, no one has. If it was up to me, he'd be running around screaming like any other child his age should – and I've even encouraged him to do so! The quietness is in his instincts, I say… Just like his father."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that remark. "Like his father…?"

Ino nodded, crossing her arms. "Ah, yeah… Sai is just a pain, sometimes – he's quiet when he should be talking, and when he talks, he says the strangest things! On the other hand, he _is _very gifted…in painting, I mean. He refuses to sell any of his work though, which is really annoying! He'd be famous for his pictures!"

"Sai…?" the word left his mouth before he even managed to think it.

"Yeah, Sai, but you probably wouldn't remember him at all. He kind of dropped into our lives after you left…" she said, and a frown found its way to her face. "Naruto was really devastated when you left, you know. It was like he'd turned into some kind of zombie, or some other soulless creature. By chance, Naruto and I ended up teaming with Sai in an art project, and their personalities kind of clashed… Really, I hadn't seen Naruto so riled up in ages! Though Sai's people skills could be to blame… I mean, seriously, they are non-excitant!" she exclaimed, sighing frustrated. "To think that I actually married him at 20…and now we have Toshio, who's a beauty like his mother on the outside and a true copy of his father on the inside! I swear, if I hadn't had someone as hyperactive as Naruto around, I'd turn into one of _them_!"

Ino's ranting made a rush of relief blow through Sasuke. So she wasn't Naruto's wife after all…

"So, anyway, after we married, Naruto and Sakura, as well as a lot of others still held the contact. Sakura is a total flirt among the guys, though I think she's going to settle with Lee – you know, the bushy eye-browed one. Oh, and do you remember Tenten and Neji? They tied the knot last summer! I mean, can you believe it? Their personalities _so _don't fit. And though most of the others are out flirting or in relationships, Naruto still hasn't dated even _once_! Not even a one-night stand that I know of, and I'm practically glued to the guy—" '_Oh, you lost track of one, Ino._' "—he couldn't survive without my help in life. I mean, you should've seen this place before I came to the rescue! But seriously, not _one _date! And I can't count how many there have been begging for a piece for his ass…I mean, all the guy ever did when he wasn't with us was studies!"

Sasuke turned out the woman's ranting, but it remained as a buzzing sound in the back of his head. …Had he really had such an effect on the blonde? To the point where he wouldn't be with anyone else even…? Well, now he was even more determined to know what was up with the blonde. And… hey, wait – what?

"Ino, wait a second… you said something about 'birthday party'?" he asked, curiously.

"Ah, yeah, it was three days ago!" Ino said, gnawing a little on her bottom lip. "Like I said, we were all quite fed up with his love-life – or, the lack thereof. We kind of wanted him to meet you again, just to get things sorted out or something like that… So, anyway, it was originally Shikamaru's idea, though Kiba was the one who fixed the arrangements, even though all of us paid our share. The only thing missing was you actually showing up, though at one point, Sai spilled the beans you see, and poof! No Naruto! And in the end, you never showed up either…" She sent him an accusing stare, though he easily ignored it.

"I was… actually, I was on my way. Though I met some obstacles..." he looked away from the blonde at that sentence. The memories brought a very readable expression to his face.

The strange glint he'd seen in Ino's eyes, however, told him she'd figured out something already. At one moment, he actually wondered if she was going to start talking about that in front of the kid… in fact, she'd been talking about all weird things in front of Toshio! It was only then Sasuke realized the boy wasn't even there any longer.

"Sasuke-kun…" she started. "Why do you want to see Naruto?"

"I met him."

"You met him… when?"

"On the way to the birthday party, elevator…" he sighed, deciding to entrust her with some of his cards. "We had a little chat and such, though after that I've been unable to contact him. That's why am here – to sort some things out."

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment, a light smile playing on her lips. "So, you met coincidently, you did him hard in the elevator and he won't talk to you."

"What?!" he said, sending the blonde an offended look, trying to appear as innocent as possible. "I never said that!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No, but you did it, didn't you?" No response. "I see the deal, though. But to be honest, if I was my ex from seven years ago who suddenly appeared to do me, I would so _not _pick such an unromantic place as the elevator."

"Even if I did him in the fucking hallway it wouldn't matter to the situation!"

"Actually, it would. You could've both ended up in jail for flashing your nakedness in public. Though I sure wouldn't mind walking in on that…" she added as an afterthought. At the Uchiha's annoyed growl, she got serious again. "So you're here to convince him to take you back."

"More or less…" he answered. "The people at the hospital told me it was his day-off. Where is he?"

Ino sighed heavily, offering him a sad smile. "You know, that's great, really. But your timing couldn't have been any shittier. Naruto, he… he's been going through some pretty tough times, lately." She shook her head. "He's probably out doing some part-time job or something like that…"

_Think it's rainin' on a sunny day_

_On a sunny day_

"Why'd that be? He's a doctor, so he should be able to fend for himself just fine," Sasuke asked critically.

Ino wiggled a little in her seat, glancing around the room. "That's really not for me to tell…" she answered softly. With a quick glance at the clock, she suddenly arose from the couch. "It's getting late. Sai is coming home from work in an hour, and he expects dinner to be ready. You should leave, and try again some other time."

The raven sent her a confused gaze. "Ino—"

"No, Sasuke-kun," she cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going to ask. "Look, I'm completely for you and Naruto getting this all worked out, and perhaps start over again, but like I said – your timing is shitty. Perhaps in a week or so…"

She stopped talking after that.

Sasuke took the silent moment as his cue to leave.

**-SasuNaru-**

_And these mornings come_

_Even the sun wakes up alone_

A week went by, and with it the expected drought got worse. If you had the need of water, it'd have to be on a bottle, and only if you happened to be very lucky (or very rich), you'd be allowed a shower lasting more than 40 seconds… You'd actually expect the citizens to flee from a city in drought, but the imported water from springs in other parts of the country and from Suna became a trend in the city, and the immense heat shot the ice-cream and soda sales sky high. The drought was the talk in the media, and since the KPP got their generators up running again, electricity wouldn't be a problem.

But droughts aside, let's see how Sasuke is doing.

Not counting the constant nagging from his manager (which he promptly ignored), the lack of clear water in the spring and the fact that he _still_ hadn't gained any human contact with Naruto, he'd say he was just fine. But since we can't just push the problems into the dark, we could say Sasuke was _not _doing well.

Orochimaru had his minions call him about every hour of the day, trying to convince him to leave town already, because a crisis-town meant no business. Sasuke refused though: he still had some unfinished business to take care of.

Currently, he was walking through the city looking for some place to eat, which was more difficult than expected due to several reasons; one being that the lack of water meant no cooking at home and more people eating out. The other was that even though the city was experiencing the crisis of the decade, he was still a famous musician most teens and young adults would easily recognize on the streets.

He ended up at a barbeque restaurant just a couple of blocks away from his apartment. The laughter sounded loudly from inside, telling him that someone was taking an early one, but a drunk citizen in the middle of a bunch of sober ones always attracted lots of attention, meaning the chance of being recognized and attract attention himself was small.

Inside, the smell of food, different sauces and alcohol was mingling in the air, and every breath seemed like a meal itself. A quite large group of people was gathered around one of the bigger tables, laughing and eating, taking some sips of their drinks once in a while. That was obviously the centre of attention in the restaurant.

Maneuvering his way around the group (as far away from them as he could), he aimed for a smaller table in the back of the restaurant. The drunken conservation around the table grew louder as he passed them, and it was impossible not to hear anything they said, no matter how private.

"…and then I was like 'No way!' and she was like 'Yes way!' and I still can't believe she's speaking the truth!"

"Whoa, no shitting, man… Hina-chan would probably faint if you mentioned that one to her!"

"She's still sitting two seats to your left, Kiba…"

"What…?! Oh, hi Hina-chan! Where did you come from?"

"I-I've been here s-since b-b-before you came, Kiba-kun…"

"What—? How come I didn't notice you? I _always _notice you!"

"It could've something to do with amount of alcohol you just downed…"

"…And how come you always notice my cousin, Inuzuka-san?"

"Uh, well, eh… you see… She—"

At that moment, one of the table's occupants decided to throw their hands backwards, resulting in surprising the waitress, walking by with a tray filled with drinks, whom in her paralyzed moment dropped the drinks on Sasuke's shoes.

And just like that, the plan of attracting little to no attention was popped.

The waitress immediately started fussing about his shoes, telling him how sorry she was, and the hilarious scene became the new centre of attention for the occupants of the table, as well as the rest of the restaurant. Where were the hoods when you needed them…?

"Hey," a man from the group whom was quite greatly built in bone structure, said. "Ain't that Sasuke? You know that guy from high school."

The man he'd heard addressed as Kiba eyed him wide-eyed. "Oh fuck, Chouji, you're right… That's a fucking Uchiha Sasuke!"

Said raven's mutter of "fuck" went unheard as the table went into another (this time less drunken) uproar.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" one of the females said, standing up. "It's me, Tenten! The one from kendo classes, remember?"

He acknowledged her with a curt nod and the long haired man sitting beside her (whom he recognized as Hyuuga Neji, a distant cousin, who was now Tenten's husband according to Ino) invited him to sit down with them. Sasuke was about to refuse, but an arm was slung around his shoulder, forcing him to sit down as the owner of said arm shouted something along the lines of "Yes!! Come join us in our youthful company, Sasuke-san!! I, Rock Lee, shall now overcome our former youthful rivalry for the sake of a beautiful evening!!"

In the end, Sasuke had just gone with it – after all, who'd turn down free food and drinks? The group consisted of people he'd used to know, all there to celebrate Neji and Tenten's one year anniversary. There was Rock Lee, a hyperactive guy with a love for exercise who always topped the PE classes. Inuzuka Kiba also used to be one of Naruto's friends, and just like Ino he was hard to forget.

Neji and Tenten were both people he'd originally come to know through a kendo club he went to for a year or so, though it wasn't before he discovered he and Neji were distant cousins and both future leaders of their family industries (Neji of the Hyuuga Branch industry, though) that they started hanging out a little. Then there was Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's (and Sasuke's) cousin and heir of the main branch of the Hyuuga's industries. She was a shy and timid girl back in high school, and though she had matured a great deal, her stuttering still remained.

There was also Akimichi Chouji, who Sasuke honestly couldn't really bring himself to remember, though he did remember the big guy's best friend, Nara Shikamaru, who was also the last member of the group. The lazy bum had been in most of his classes and they had ended up being partners in multiple projects. He had originally come to know Shikamaru through Naruto, as the blond's friend from middle-school, and they had hit it off pretty well – Sasuke wasn't really the one for chatter and Shikamaru wasn't the one for talking.

Sasuke was currently sitting with a hyperactive Lee on his right and (thankfully) with Shikamaru on his left. Though all the occupants of the table seemed to have some sort of questions to ask him, they seemed just as occupied with being drunk or enjoying themselves.

But Shikamaru wasn't.

They talked a while about how life had been, but leaving Naruto out of the subjects (again, thankfully). The brunette seemed to know that the blond had been bothering him for quite some time now. Maybe he heard from Ino? During her rant, she did mention something about being good friends with Shikamaru who actually seemed to listen to her ranting (even if he was half asleep most of the time). But at last, the subject did land on Naruto – more precisely why Sasuke didn't show up for the party.

Sasuke answered the brunette by saying exactly the same he had said to Ino: they met by coincidence in the elevator and had a small chat. That was a mistake: if Ino could figure out so much from those words, to Shikamaru it must've seemed like he told him everything down to the smallest detail.

_They say the things that made you smile_

_Are the things that will make me cry_

"So you and Naruto had a go at it in the elevator and now you're not talking," the brown-haired male guessed (or stated, since he about knew it was the truth).

Sasuke sighed, not even trying to keep it from him anymore. "Basically…"

Shikamaru took a sip of his own drink, muttering something about 'been taking that elevator every damn day'.

After eating some more of the served meat to fill the silence, Sasuke spoke up again. "Ino said something the other day…" he started, biting the inside of his cheek to snap himself out of his uncertainty. "…something about Naruto having… problems."

"Ah," the brunette replied. "That thing…"

"So you know what it is?"

Shikamaru didn't answer directly, but his sigh and mutter of 'troublesome' was more than enough for Sasuke to know he was right.

"But you won't tell me, huh?" he continued, frowning slightly.

"No, I won't," Shikamaru agreed. Sasuke sighed again, turning away from the brunette. "But I know someone who will."

The Uchiha snapped his head back again, staring slightly hopefully at the lazy one.

"Well, I can't tell you just who it is, because that'd really be spilling the whole truth…"

"Anything is fine," Sasuke quickly retorted. He was finally getting closer…

Shikamaru sighed once more before pulling out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it by using the candle on the table. Slowly, he put the cancer stick to his lips, closing his eyes. He seemed to be dragging out the time a little, debating with himself if he should or shouldn't give away the information. His eyelids lifted once more as he glanced at Sasuke, frowning slightly.

"This is kind of troublesome… but this is what you have to do."

**-SasuNaru-**

_Well I don't know, I'm much too proud_

_But you're the one I think about_

Once again, Sasuke stood in front of the grand building also known as the Yondaime Hospital. He was unsure if Naruto was going to be there that day, but as he was following instructions, he wasn't sure it'd matter much. He thought back through everything Shikamaru had told him.

"_Between 11 and 11:30 AM tomorrow, be at the Yondaime Hospital. Ask the receptionist or someone else of the way to room number 182. If they ask questions, tell them you are a friend of Haruno-sensei – and that wouldn't be a complete lie, even. In that room, I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for – whatever that is. Just be sure to be there by 11:30, ok? And don't make any fuss, and for my sake, don't mention my name. That's just doomed to end up in troublesome ways…"_

Sasuke looked at his watch. It showed 11:03, meaning he still had plenty of time, but the anxious feeling in his stomach wouldn't stop bothering him. He was actually feeling a little stressed out. He didn't know what he'd encounter in that room, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore. The arguments about Naruto not really wanting him there at all became even more believable, and it was tempting to just let this all go, get out of town and back out on the road…

No, what the hell was he thinking! This was what he had been waiting for the past seven years – he was about to get his life back! Naruto, no matter what his actions implied, still hadn't spoken directly to him and giving him a clear answer. The blond still hadn't told him to fuck off, and that meant he still had the slight chance of making his plan a reality. No way in hell he'd be turning back now!

With the newly found determination, Sasuke went through the hospital door. He kindly asked the main receptionist for the directions, and she (slightly flirtingly) directed him to a very familiar place… the children's section. Once again, Sasuke pushed open the colored doors, this time directly making his way over to the receptionist, Miko… Milo…. M-whatever her name was. Acting mode: on.

"Hello, welcome to—oh, it's you again!" she said excitedly, a smile stretching across her face. "Uzumaki-sensei is out to lunch right now, but if you want you could stay here and wait with me for him to—"

"Ah, no thank you, um… Miyako-san," Sasuke replied, reading the forgotten name of her name-plate. Whew, pulled that one smoothly… "I'm actually visiting this time. Um, could you direct me to room 182?"

Her eyes flashed in disappointment first, but they soon shone with a happy worker's glint. "Of course I will, Sir! It's behind you, on your left if you turn around, Sir. Second door, right over there…"

"Thank you," Sasuke replied as politely as he could, but the excitement boiling his blood led him to quickly depart from the reception, eyes locked at his goal. He stood in front of the door marked with the colorful numbers 182 for a few seconds, wondering if he'd like what he'd find, before opening the door, treading inside.

The first thing he saw was brown flowers.

No, they weren't brown, but they were withered. There was no more water left in the mug they were placed in and slowly but surely, they'd been dehydrated. Of course it was due to the drought – no one spared water for flowers, especially not in hospitals, as it had become such a valuable resource. But although the flowers were drying up, Sasuke could easily see what color they had used to be.

Blue. Beautiful shades of blue.

_Each time I go to sleep at night_

_Some memories just won't fade away (away, away, away)_

Sasuke recognized this as the room he'd passed by during his first visit here. And if he remembered correctly, the child of this room... His gaze moved to the occupant of the bed, and he took a few steps closer to the bed to get a better view of the child. The same girl was there, all right, and seemingly asleep – until he spotted the machines besides her bed. It was pretty obvious to him then – the girl was in the deepest sleep humanly possible. She was in coma.

I was only when the realization hit him that Sasuke took in her features. She had shoulder length, sandy-blonde hair, falling around her head in soft waves. Also, she was pretty pale. Defiantly not like Naruto's, though she might've gotten most of her physical appearance from her mother, making it still a living possibility for the girl to be… Naruto's… well, some close _relative_,you know.

But if she really was, and if she was here now in this state… was this girl the reason why Naruto was having these "problems"?

Sasuke hear steps coming from outside the door. He turned around warily, knowing that he really shouldn't be there, but it was too late to run when the door opened. Sasuke prepared to tell the entering person every excuse he could possible think of, including the one concerning being a friend of Haruno Sakura, but once he looked up to stare the newcomer down, he hadn't been prepared to meet with the color that could compare with even the beautiful blue flowers.

Sasuke hadn't been prepared to meet Naruto.

And judging by his expression neither had Naruto…

**-SasuNaru-**

_Hey – hey – hey (away, away)_

An awkward silence filled the room. A long, wary gaze was held between azure blue and coal black during this silence. Thoughts were racing, different emotions boiling, hearts beating – but neither of the men showed anything but passiveness on the outside. Heck, if it hadn't been for Naruto's revealing eyes, Sasuke would've thought the idiot to be a walking statue; a beautiful walking statue. Even though it had only been about a couple of weeks since their last meeting, it seemed to Sasuke as Naruto had changed even more – that, or the lighting in the hospital was a huge difference from a dim hallway or almost pitch black elevator.

No matter what it was, the light played beautifully along with the silk-like tresses of golden blond, and the near to flawless bronze skin was giving of an even healthier glow (even though most of it was covered up by the white cloak of a doctor). The marks on his cheeks didn't stand out quite as much as they had seemed to do several days ago. But his eyes were still that brilliant blue they'd always been…

As expected, Naruto was the one to break the silence.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes staring suspiciously at Sasuke. "This room is restricted to family and doctor in charge only."

Instead of answering, Sasuke countered with his own question. "And you're family, then? According to what I heard, the doctor in charge of this patient is Haruno Sakura."

Breaking the intense staring they had been keeping up, the blonde bit his lip while looking away. "I am…" he mumbled, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear, and he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. That girl… she really was Naruto's daughter…

Sasuke was just about to confirm his suspicions when Naruto looked at him, once more, knowing that he was going to take the conservation further.

"Let's… not talk here. We could grab something to drink and go sit in the park. There's a cheap stand just around the corner from the hospital."

After another, long stare, Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

In silence, they left the room – and the unconscious girl with the withered flowers.

**-SasuNaru-**

_I think it's rainin' on a sunny day_

_On my face— (away, away)_

"Hotaru," Naruto suddenly said.

They were currently sitting on one of the Yondaime Park's benches, shaded by a huge cherry tree. Both of them had bought some cool refreshments at the stand Naruto had suggested (strawberry flavored iced tea for the blond, and lemon flavored for Sasuke, that Naruto ended up paying as Sasuke's wallet had decided to disappear. Well, no biggie for Sasuke). But they had not exchanged a word during the whole sequence. To say Sasuke was annoyed was an understatement, but he was also (surprisingly) nervous. Nervous about what Naruto would tell him. About himself – his new _family_… if there was a daughter, surely there was a wife, too, or even worse; a _husband_. But Sasuke had willed himself into not thinking that thought. So it had been a small shock when Naruto suddenly started talking about…

"…fireflies?"

Naruto nodded. "That's her name; Hotaru. It means firefly."

"Oh." Sasuke was a little thrown off by the statement, so he hurriedly responded: "That's a nice name."

"Yeah…"

The regular silences they had, made Sasuke think back to their encounter two weeks ago, when their chat was like controlled by a mute-button that constantly switched between on and off. If he kept it going like this, he'd end up sitting with a bunch of questions, no answers and no Naruto… he had to keep him talking. Naruto, however, beat him to the punch.

"So—"

"She's an orphan."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times. "What…?"

"She's an orphan," Naruto repeated, slowly this time, sending Sasuke a 'did you become dense' stare. "Her guardian, an old man who'd been taken care of her since birth, died on impact in a front collision. Hotaru sat in the back, so she survived. Barely, though."

Wait, an orphan from a car crash? Sasuke felt a small tingle of relief light up in his chest. That meant no wife or (shudder) husband. Snapping back from his little happy mood-swing, Sasuke tried to respond to the seriousness of their talk. "I'm sorry for her loss."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "She hit her head pretty hard. She's in a deep coma and has a concussion around the area of her brain that concludes the long-term episodic memory… though we can't tell if she's got any form of memory loss before she wakes up."

Trying to get on the more trusting side of the blond, Sasuke nodded understandingly. "How's her recovery going?"

Naruto sighed heavily at this. "That's the hard part. The accident was four months ago, and she's got no one else to pay for keeping the freaking machine up and going. We found no insurance on her name for any hospital in the country…and this drought doesn't make it any better." The last comment added had Naruto scowling into nothing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No family? No friends of the family, godparents – not anyone?" The blonde shook his head.

"We are unable to find anyone of relation to her. All we know is her name and the address of which she used to live… though the house and most of the belongings are sold off to keep her alive in that room."

The Uchiha gazed out into the people filled park, his brain chewing the information. At least he didn't have to worry about Naruto having been fooling around, making a family and such. Actually, he should've known that by now. Ino had mentioned Naruto never even once dating anyone after he left, and that girl, Hotaru, wasn't as young as seven years old… but wait a second…"No one else to pay…" Sasuke said quietly, before swiftly turning to face Naruto again. "You're paying her hospital bill, aren't you?"

A soft, faked smile accompanied the reply. "Yeah, I try… but like I said, the drought ain't making anything easy." A small pause... "They're plugging her out next week, Tuesday."

Sasuke stared openly at the blond's response. So that was the source of the blond's problems. That was why he wasn't living in an expensive professional doctor's apartment, why he took part-time jobs on his day-offs… an orphan girl in coma was the source of Naruto's suffering. Even for Sasuke, it would cost a little to keep Hotaru's machines running under these condition – yet Naruto was draining himself for her sake…

It wasn't before now Sasuke notices the small, but existent black rings that were forming around Naruto's eyes…

Why was he doing this to himself?!

"Naruto," Sasuke started, getting a hold of Naruto's attention. He couldn't bear to see him fake that smile in front of him… "Why do you let her come in your way? You're a professional doctor, and you're not even supposed to get attached to your patients. What's so special about her that makes you do _this_ to yourself?" he asked, gesturing to the blond's eyes.

The fake-smile faltered at the words. "It's more about what doesn't make her special." Naruto glared at the ground; or at nothing particularly, as he continued. "She's an orphan, Sasuke. And there's no one there to take care of her..."

"From what you've told me, she's barely hanging on, Naruto. She's been gone for over four moths and there's nothing left for you to do for—"

"I was like her!!" The blond had practically yelled these words for the whole park to hear, cutting the raven off effectively. Sasuke resisted the shudder that went through him from being put under that glare. Naruto's eyes were as cold as ice. Calming down, he continued in a flat voice. "I was an orphan, too..."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized this… how could he have forgotten? Back in high school, Naruto had told him, only once, when they were entrusting each other with some of their darkest secrets. That's when he learned Naruto was originally from Europe, Sweden, before he and his parents had moved back to his mother's birthplace while Naruto was barely a year old. He remembered the blond telling him how he didn't remember much of his birthparents because of a concussion resulting in coma and memory loss. He'd been barely six at the time…

"I remember…"

"Then you also remember I told you about Iruka… no one else paid my hospital bill, as all the relatives I had couldn't be contacted." Blue eyes glared harder, now down at the bench were tan hands lay clenching into fists. "And he was a teacher, Sasuke; a mere teacher! Yet he managed to pay to keep me alive… he even took me in afterwards. Without him, I wouldn't even be here. She ain't even ten, Sasuke…"

As he saw the glaring pair of eyes as they got hazed and misty with unshed tears, Sasuke immediately regretted ever speaking about having the blond leave the girl to pass away. Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto, placing a comforting hand on his slightly quivering shoulder.

"Hey, listen… I'm sorry I said that. I'd just forgotten you… you know…"

"Forgotten?" Naruto countered bitterly, his hazy glare now directed at Sasuke, but the raven immediately shushed him.

"I'll pay for her."

Naruto had to blink twice before he finally processed the words. Blue eyes stared in awe at the raven, and the hints of a smile played on the corners of the blond's mouth. "You… will?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered, shrugging his shoulders trying to seem indifferent. He mentally gave himself a pat on the shoulder for lighting a flame of relief in his blond. He'd have to keep that flame alive, now. "It'd be like some charity, or stunt for PR; I do that all the time."

_Hey – hey – hey (away, away)_

_Oh God it's rainin' on a sunny day – yeah, yeah_

Sasuke never had the time to raise a questioning eyebrow when Naruto's growing smile turned back into a frown, and then a scowl once again. "So this is charity, now…?" he bit out through his teeth. The blond then abruptly stood, iced tea clanking against the ground, where it lay, forgotten. An ice cold glare – even colder and harder than before – was aimed at the raven. "I'm your fucking PR-machine now? That's what this has been all about?"

Sasuke stared a little shocked at the raging doctor. "What—no! Naruto, it's nothing like that!"

"Now that you mention it, I can already see the headlines: 'Uchiha Supports Close-To-Death Orphan', 'Uchiha Sasuke with Childhood Romance?!' Sasuke, Sasuke, Uchiha-Fucking Sasuke! That's all it is about, isn't it?!" The blond then turned away from the Uchiha, unable to look him into the eyes anymore. "And I thought you were really sincere that night…"

Sasuke was at loss then. What could he possibly say to make Naruto see that wasn't it at all? "Naruto, listen! It's not for some stupid PR, it's because I—"

"I don't want to hear it!! You're still the same bastard as you always were, always willing to give up anything for fame. I despise people like you!" Before Sasuke could defend himself again, Naruto was already walking away. A last comment was heard from the blonde. "And don't you fucking dare come to me again!"

Then he was gone, leaving a confused Uchiha behind.

Sasuke sat still for a minute. Then he got up and numbly left the park, unaware of all the attention their arguments had attracted…unaware of the girls that had gathered, though they kept a safe distance as they discussed if he was the real Uchiha Sasuke. All that went through Sasuke's mind was the one question:_ Why do I always get it wrong…?_

**-SasuNaru-**

Sasuke lay sprawled out on his couch, watching the small, thin clouds at the sizzling hot sky through his wall-sized windows, ignoring the glaring sun that still hadn't stopped shining. He halfway blamed the big gas-ball for his issues. It was, after all, a major part of the drought which had him where he was at the moment… but he was also partly at fault. Sasuke knew that even though Naruto overdid it (by a lot), he was right. The idiot was fucking right. He was one, big, selfish bastard.

Even though he had offered to help that coma-girl (Hotaru, that he's forced himself to remember now), and although it didn't have anything to do with the media, like Naruto suggested, it had been for his own personal gain. Like always. He'd pay the girl's hospital bed and Naruto would be so relieved that he'd take him back without a second thought. If it had gone according to plan, seven years wasted of his life would be erased, and he and Naruto would be living a steady life with a growing relationship…

But he had to be _so fucking selfish_.

Really, if he'd only sucked it up before, this would've never happened. He should've realized sooner that after seven years without someone to call his special person, Naruto would obviously find someone to give his never ending love, someone to hold dear… and this someone was Hotaru.

How could Sasuke just have expected him to give up on that, just because he had his own ideal future…?

It was his fault. _Always his fault…_

Shikamaru was right – cloud-watching really had one's mind running...

And through thinking, Sasuke had come to a conclusion. He knew that Naruto had told him not to come see him anymore, but he had to settle this. If he could no longer have him, he'd at least make sure everything was all right between them. He'd have to clear the air. If he couldn't do anything else right, he could at least do this.

_So don't give up – keep your feet on the ground_

_You've got to keep holdin' on – that's what I'm talking about!_

Sasuke got up from his position, sprawled on the couch before dressing in a presentable white shirt and dark jeans, dropping the hoodie for this one. He'd be fine, even if he'd have to outrun a few crowds of screaming fans. He grabbed his phone and wallet, and made it for the door. However, when he opened it he came face to face with…

"…Naruto?"

And sure enough, there stood exactly the same man he'd gone out to see. Naruto was staring surprised at him, one hand raised in the air as if prepared to knock. He was dressed much more casual now than he had yesterday, and Sasuke could only guess the blond had a day-off this Friday. The white coat was replaced by light blue, tight sitting jeans and a plain, and a white shirt, that he'd bet would be almost see-through in the wrong light… or the right light, depending on how you look at it.

Noticing how Sasuke had been staring, Naruto regained his composure and stood straight; at the same time shaking Sasuke out of his daze. "W-what are you doing here?" the raven asked. Then he came to remember something else. "How do you know where I live?"

Smiling cheaply, Naruto lifted his other hand to hold up a handcraft it dark leather that Sasuke recognized immediately… his wallet!

"You dropped it in the children's section, by the reception. Miyako-san found it; the address was written inside and I… offered to take it," Naruto explained, not looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"And you did," Sasuke stated, disbelieving.

"Y-yeah…"

A pause…

"…was there something else?"

"…yeah."

Stepping aside, he silently bid Naruto to come inside, an offer said blond hesitantly took. They ended up sitting in the couch area; Sasuke in the comfy chair and Naruto in the loveseat. The blonde was looking around, obviously amazed at the size and construction of the apartment. Sasuke was on his part, content just by watching Naruto on the Uchiha's own property, but he knew he couldn't drag anything out any longer. He'd been doing that too much lately. He took a deep breath before starting.

"I've actually got something to talk to you about, too," Sasuke confessed, watching Naruto's face for any negative reaction. "But you may start… you came all the way over here, after all."

"What? No cookies and tea, just talk? What's happened Sasuke?" the blond said, smiling slightly as he attempted at something humorous to lighten the mood of the situation. He saw it was a failure, and quickly withdrew his smile. "I just wanted to say that… that I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Sasuke stared shocked at the statement. He hurriedly replied. "No, you shouldn't be sorry for anything. I was the one who made this mess—"

"No, Sasuke! I was being so… so… _stubborn_," Naruto countered, cutting him off. "I willed myself into believing that you wouldn't ever change…not the slightest. And I even believed it, until yesterday." He stopped, taking a shaky breath. "I talked to Ino after work… and Shikamaru, too. They… they both said you were, I don't know… different… that you seemed sincere when they talked to you. That you really wanted to talk with me and know what was going on. So I'm sorry, for not listening."

Sasuke took the next silence as his cue to talk. He sighed indifferently, but gave a small smile to his own stupidity. "I was stubborn too, you know. And selfish as hell… all I really cared about was getting you back to where I wanted you, but I never thought about what you could've been up to. I never considered you might've found someone to take care of…" …_to love.._. "So I'll accept your apology if you accept mine. I'm sorry for being a selfish jerk."

He looked over at Naruto to find the blonde smiling where he sat. "I'm glad everything is fine between us, then."

"Yeah…" Sasuke couldn't help but smile, then; a true smile. They'd be okay after all.

But then Naruto looked away again, and it was easy to see that something was still bothering him. Though Sasuke tried his best to make him open up, he kept saying that it wouldn't really matter… but it did; to Sasuke at least. He stood up from his position in the chair and went to sit by the blond, giving him the closeness as a comfort.

"Please," he started placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, looking pleadingly at his companion. "Tell me what's wrong. I'll listen. I can't take it seeing you like this when we've just… talked this shit over."

Thankfully, Naruto gave in, though still very hesitantly. "It's just that… when you left back then, I truly believed you'd never show up again. That I'd lost you…" he started, looking at his own tan hands that were folded in his lap. "I told myself I wouldn't get attached like that again…because it hurt. A lot… but then, Hotaru… she needed me, still does. I knew I had to help, but now…"

Naruto drew a shaky breath, before exhaling slowly. Sasuke gently rubbed his shoulder, telling him to go on whenever he was ready. He swallowed thickly before continuing.

"I'm losing her, S-Sasuke…" Naruto's head hung low, making it impossible to make out his facial changes, but his shaking figure and raw voice made Sasuke assume he was trying to hold back… a futile attempt. A small, single drop of salty water fell and darkened the fabric of the blond's light jeans. "I still don't want you t-to pay anything, but… I…s-she ain't c-coming back either…on Tuesday she is g-gone…"

Unable to hear him continuing, Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin using his free hand. He met Naruto's gaze with his own. The blond's eyes were both hazy with tears, though only a single trail was visible down his left cheek, which Sasuke quickly swiped away using the sleeve of his shirt. Feeling Naruto's distress and sadness though their gaze, Sasuke wished for nothing more than making it go away… disappear. If it was one thing he was sure of, it was that he hated Naruto's tears.

Neither of them would ever know who started it, if they in a way agreed to it through their eyes or if it was by pure impulse, but Sasuke was sure of one thing: he'd never forget the taste of the kiss they first shared that day – it was sweet, sour and salty at the same time, mixed together into a special taste including strawberries, lemons and salty tears... The kiss itself was gentle, lacking movement and meaning, but filled with an unknown trust they held for each other, so when they pulled apart, both breathless, it was only natural for Sasuke to dive in for more.

_Just don't give up my brother – you've got to hold on to her heart!_

_Just don't give in – keep your head to the sky_

The next kiss was more aggressive, and surprisingly to Sasuke, even Naruto took a part in it, willingly parting his lips for the raven to explore his mouth once again. What was even more surprising was when the blond broke the kiss only to push Sasuke back into the loveseat before seating himself in Sasuke's lap – knees on either side of Sasuke's thighs – and engaging the Uchiha in another hot kiss. Arms circled around Sasuke's neck, leaving the raven to freely touch whatever he desired.

His hands quickly found their way inside Naruto's shirt, rubbing against every sensitive spot he'd memorized their last time, making the moan into the kiss, excitedly moving around in the raven's lap, causing another part of Sasuke's body to stir into life. Quickly ridding the blond of his shirt (not remembering if he ripped it off or unbuttoned it first), Sasuke latched his mouth onto Naruto's neck, making a point out of remaking the healed love bites that were a reminder of their last time together.

As clouded as his mind was, Naruto somehow managed to work Sasuke's shirt off also, sliding his hands sensually down his partner's chest, brushing past his nipples to caress his abs. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a groan at the feeling those hands on him; and God, how he loved those soft hands. Getting impatient, he let his own, rougher hands work their way down to the back of the blond's tight jeans, caressing the back and insides of Naruto's slender thighs through the fabric.

The blond's heavy breathing and silent gasps were like a drug to him.

Unbuttoning and unzipping said blond's jeans, he slid both hands inside, running down the back of Naruto's thighs and sliding the jeans off with them. After a minute of caressing and worshipping Naruto's slender legs, they, too, hit the floor, leaving Naruto in his briefs for Sasuke to admire.

Another shaky moan left the blond's throat as he continued caressing his legs. Naruto then also started working on Sasuke's pants. His hands were shaking and fumbling with the zipper, but this action caused his hands to occasionally brush against Sasuke's growing member through the fabric, causing said raven to groan delighted into Naruto's neck. And when Naruto finally got his pants undone, a hand fishing up his erect member through the fabric of his boxers, he couldn't help but moan the blond's name loudly, resting his sweaty head on the tanned skin.

"Oh, God… Naruto…"

Suddenly, however, Naruto stopped all movement, letting go of Sasuke, much to his disappointment. Looking up from the neck he had been ravishing (that was now covered in multiple red love-bites) he gazed at Naruto, eyes filled with confusion and worry at the distress shown on the blond's face.

"I… we… we shouldn't be doing this…" Naruto spoke, looking to his left, a little ashamed.

Oh, fuck, not this now…

Sasuke hadn't felt so good since their last meeting, and now Naruto had to go do this when it was so obvious he'd wanted the same.

"Naruto… don't tell me you don't want this. I can understand if you aren't ready for this… for us. But don't say you don't want me, because I know sure you do. And by God, you have no idea how much I want _you_." He carefully lifted Naruto's face by the chin to face him. He looked deep into the hazy blue eyes that were still dazed with some of the lust and pleasure from few moments ago.

"Naruto… I love you. More than anything, I always have…"

At his confession, Naruto drew another shaky breath. "Don't say that, Sasuke…"

"But I will," Sasuke countered, staring into Naruto's eyes with confidence and conviction."I love you, so fucking much it _hurts_, stupid… And you have no idea how it hurt me to see you so exhausted like this. Perhaps I don't share the love or the bond you have with Hotaru, and perhaps I don't find it in me to care for _her_… but I'd do anything to see you happy, and if helping Hotaru is it, I'd do it for _you_. I'd do it because I love you so damn much—"

Sasuke never got to finish that sentence as he found himself pulled into another, deep kiss – this one much more meaningful than any he'd ever received. It was as if it lasted for hours to no end… When they pulled away, Sasuke stared in awe at the blond. Naruto was smiling slightly at him, and through that slight smile he transferred his exact feelings to Sasuke – relief, happiness, excitement… love…

'_Cause somewhere over the clouds the sun is gonna shine_

Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke's, inhaling the scent of the raven. "I need this Sasuke," _both of us do…_

And Sasuke caught the exact meaning of it.

While Naruto engaged him into another kiss, Sasuke secured the blond's delicious thighs around his own waist. Standing up with the blond clinging to him, he kicked off his jeans that slid down with the movement before leaving the couch-area in favor for the bed. Naruto's soft hands were massaging his neck and upper back, pressing against his most sensitive spots as he walked towards the bed, causing his member to stir back to life once again. He groaned in delight as the erection arose to press against the blond's still clothed ass, making Naruto gasp at the teasing feeling.

Moving his hands to rest on the blond's buttocks, he eased Naruto down onto his white, silky sheets before he lay down between the blond's legs. As the chilled fabric hit his back, Naruto gaped surprised and ached up into Sasuke, their chests pressing up against each other. Sasuke smirked at the blond's action, but nevertheless forced him down into the cold bed sheets. They'd be warm soon enough, and he knew the cold of the bed and the warmth of his own body pressing against each sides of Naruto would cause an ecstatic friction the blond would take pleasure in.

Sliding his hands down the blond's sides and onto his lower back, Sasuke slid them inside Naruto's briefs, roughly grabbing a hold of his long desired prize – the blond's ass. Another gasp followed by a moan left his partner, and tan, soft hands reached up to tug at his dark tresses, pulling him into another kiss.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Sasuke quickly got rid of his own boxers, taking delight in freeing his member before an anticipating Naruto. He was about to attack said blond's own underwear when he heard the blond gasp in awe. Following Naruto's gaze, he found it directed at his erection, causing a smirk to play upon his pale lips.

"What? You don't remember this guy?" he teased, making Naruto turn multiple shades of red.

"I-I- of course I do! But you… it… it didn't seem that… _huge _in the elevator," the blond replied, unable to look away though it felt as if the embarrassment was eating him whole.

Laughing at the blond's antics, Sasuke once more leaned down onto Naruto – _his _Naruto – playing with the hem of his blond's briefs. "Hm… you're right, maybe it did get bigger…" His pale hand was now tugging at the offending clothing that was covering his true prize. The raven smirked up at the blond. "Would you like to figure out?"

_I think it's rainin' on a sunny day (You'll be together)_

_On my face (someday)_

A minute later, Sasuke had two of his fingers buried inside his beautiful blond, who was clinging to his torso, whispering incoherent words into his neck, though it wasn't few times he had heard broken or full versions of his own name leave his blond angel. And every time it was like someone gave him another shot of ecstasy. He added a third, lubricated finger, this time finding the spot he was looking for that had Naruto screaming out in pleasure.

"Ah, yes!! Again, please, Sasuke do it again!"

"I will, just relax. You're clenching my fingers off," Sasuke responded, humorously but truthfully. Naruto was just as tight as ever, and the constant clenching around his fingers made it difficult to loosen him up for what to come. He complied to the blond's wish though and hit his prostate once more. He was rewarded with another scream of his name that sent even more blood streaming through his erected cock.

"That's it, Naruto… keep screaming my name."

"Oh God, Sasuke, please! Do it now!"

Sasuke paused a little, still not pulling out his fingers. "Are you sure?" he asked, questioningly, trying to cover up the need and lust he'd felt when his blond said those words.

Naruto sent him an annoyed glare. "Damn straight, I'm sure! Just shove that dick of yours up there, already!" Unable to refuse his lover's feistiness, Sasuke quickly pulled out his fingers and coated himself with the lube he'd placed on the nightstand, ignoring his blond's whine for him to hurry up. He was going to enjoy this, just as much as Naruto.

Spreading the tanned thighs, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the twitching hole, waiting for him to fill it up. How he'd actually manage to fit would stay as a mystery to him, but one thing was for sure – he couldn't wait anymore. Lining himself up with Naruto's entrance, he pushed slightly at the door to what he knew would be the most immense pleasure he'd ever feel. He looked up at his blond's face to find his eyes shut and an anticipating and tense expression on his face.

He chuckled at the expecting blonde – he hadn't even begun pushing in yet.

"Che… Dobe..."

Blue eyes snapped open. "What did you just—Ah!!"

_Hey – hey – hey (someday)_

Once his blond had been distracted, Sasuke had pushed in, quickly sheeting himself almost fully. The tight cavern clenching down around him made Sasuke unable to produce a reply as he let the pure pleasure fill his mind once again. He was actually wondering if he really did grow bigger, or if Naruto somehow grew tighter – but all that really mattered was that he was able to make love to his most precious person again.

Not giving Naruto time to adjust to the pain, Sasuke started thrusting in and out immediately, his goal being to terminate the pain and replace it with the pleasure he knew his blond would feel. When Naruto gave a particularly loud scream, he knew he'd succeeded, so he continued thrusting in that angle, finding an even pace.

_I think it's rainin' on a sunny day (on a sunny day)_

_On my face (someday away, away)_

"Keep going, keep going… Ah, God, Sasuke—yes!! Fuck, you're so good!"

"It gets better, hold on…"

_Yeah, hey – hey – hey (someday, away, away)_

Lifting one of the cherished, tan legs up and over his shoulder, Sasuke started trusting even harder, feeling his own balls slap against his blond's spread buttocks. The action drew more screams and long moans from Naruto, mingling with Sasuke's own moans as he continued to penetrate his blond.

_Hey—oh— (on a sunny day)_

"God, Naruto… you're so fucking delicious! You're so tight, clenching around my dick like that…"

Feeling his blond clench even harder around him, Sasuke continued talking for all he was worth, using a free hand to stroke Naruto's neglected member, pumping it with each thrust with the detonation to drive his blond to completion before he came himself.

"You know, like this I can see your hole clenching around my cock every time I thrust inside. It's like you're eating it up… you really like my cock, don't you, Naruto?"

"Fuck, keep doing that Sasuke!"

_On my face (someday)_

"I don't remember you being the one for dirty talk, Naruto," he teased, pumping his blond's member even faster now, watching Naruto squirm helplessly underneath him, grabbing the sheets for all he was worth. "A new fetish you've discovered? Not that I'm complaining. I could talk about your fuck-able body all day, any day… and all night, for all that matters…"

"Sasuke, I'm—"

"J-just let it out, Naruto…" By now it was hard even for Sasuke to get out a coherent sentence, and he could feel his blond nearing his orgasm.

"_Sasuke!!_"

And once it hit, he felt himself explode, clenched by Naruto's walls, deep inside of him…

"Ah, fuck—_Naruto!!_"

**-SasuNaru-**

_Brother, brother, brother…_

They both lay enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking under Sasuke's now soiled silk sheets. Sasuke, though, couldn't bring himself to care. Holding Naruto close like this was worth a thousand soiled sheets he's have to wash – and even then, it couldn't even compare. Said blond was snuggling up into his chest, and Sasuke had buried his face into the gorgeous golden locks of hair, inhaling the heavenly scent of vanilla and strawberries.

Naruto hadn't left this time.

God, it was so God damned _prefect_…

But Naruto chose that moment to shift a little, moving into a sitting position, though still on the bed. Sasuke gave a disapproving growl, begging with his eyes for Naruto to lay back down with him, but the detonation in the blond's eyes made the attempt futile.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto spoke softly, looking a little wary at said raven.

"What is it, Naru?" Sasuke asked, rising into a sitting position himself.

Naruto gnawed a little at his lower lip. "This… this thing… does it mean you'll… stay here with me?"

"Why, of course—"

Suddenly something hit him. Even though he had been spending these last two weeks trying to get Naruto back, planning how they'd get engaged, how they'd married, how they'd move into a big house, how they'd make love as often as possible… how they'd make life perfect again. But not once had he ever considered that he wouldn't be staying in Konoha forever. He'd have to leave soon – after turning down his minions, he was sure Orochimaru would personally come to drag him out on the road again. And when he left, Naruto would still have to stay behind. He was a travelling celebrity, and Naruto was a doctor with privileges and responsibilities here in Konoha… They'd have to part again.

He shook his head furiously to himself. God, no, he couldn't let this happen now – not now, when he'd finally gotten it right; not now when he'd gotten Naruto back!

It was always something in his life that ruined this. Ruined _them_… But fuck, no, he couldn't let that continue happening…

Turning to the worried-looking Naruto, he gave him his signature smirk. "Why, of course I will," he repeated and completed his earlier statement.

Naruto seemed a little surprised. "What about your work! You're still _the _Uchiha Sasuke, y'know—"

"The Uchiha Sasuke can go fuck himself," Sasuke stated, forgetting the awkwardness of using his own name like that. He leaned towards his blond, pulling him into a gentle hug, burying his nose in the golden locks, once more. "I'm staying right here."

Naruto hesitantly returned the hug, but when he did, he held on as if for dear life, burying his face into Sasuke's neck. "Are you sure? You'll stay here for me… me and Hotaru?"

Sasuke smiled into the blond's hair. "I'm sure."

"You promise? You'll always be there for us?"

His smile turned into a small grin. "_Always_."

Naruto nodded slowly in approval, and they stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth and company. They'd finally gotten this right.

_Hey – hey – hey (someday, away)_

"Hey, Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled softly, gazing over his lovers shoulder and out the enormous windows.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, hesitantly pulling a little back from the embrace to look his beautiful lover in the eyes when he was talking. Seeing Naruto wasn't looking at him, he followed his gaze to the glass barriers that separated them from the outside world. Only then he heard the gentle tapping at the windows, coming from the outside. He gave Naruto a questioning gaze, which he only laughed softly at.

"Look, Sasuke," he said, smiling at his lover, a glint of newborn hope shining in his eyes that no longer held any sort of dullness he had seen in them the past days; only brilliant shades of shining blue…

…shades even lovelier than those of any blue flower, in any number and of any kind.

"I think it's raining."

…_on a sunny day_

_**End**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-Epilogue-**_

"_Run baby, run! Don't ever look back_"

"They'll tear us apart, if you give them the chance—"

"_Don't sell your heart; don't say we're not—_"

"—meant to be—run baby run, forever we'll be—"

"If you don't turn the volume down the next time I tell you, you _will _be apart from that stereo of your for a _long time_, young lady!"

The teenage girl yelped surprised and let go of the hair brush she had been holding as an imaginary microphone when the music was stopped and the voice of a male was heard from her door opening. She turned around to meet the amused look of a blond-haired man who held one finger at the "pause" button of her remote. He looked to be in his later twenties, though only the wisdom that shone in his deep, azure eyes gave away his age. He looked as if he could've been fresh out of college to her, if she hadn't known better!

Crossing her arms in annoyance and flipping a strand of sandy blonde hair behind her shoulders, she sent him a pointed glare with her own, sea green eyes.

"Dad, didn't I tell you about a lady's need for privacy when she turns certain ages?!"

The older man only chuckled at her behavior. "You've given me that lecture about seventy-three times already, but you're still only fourteen, Hotaru-chan." He then turned sterner. "But seriously, honey, it's nice to see that you like your birthday present that much, but I can barely hear the TV out there with the dangerously high volume you're keeping in here. You know it isn't good for your hearing too—"

"Yeah, yeah – I know all that go-deaf stuff. Don't go all doctor on me now, Uchiha-sensei," resorted the girl addressed as Hotaru, rolling her eyes.

Her dad raised an eyebrow at her reply. "Ne, you know that I kept my last name, Hotaru…"

"Yeah, and that's so not cool of you!" Hotaru huffed, glaring annoyed at her dad. "I mean, if we'd all just had the same last name, we'd be like a real family and people would stop asking whenever I say my name is Uchiha-Uzumaki Hotaru!"

"Well, not my fault your father refused to take my name…"

"…and with good reason! Uchiha is actually a known name, unlike Uzumaki! And it's much cooler, by the way!"

"Hey!" the man mocked a sort of hurt. "Don't talk like that about my mother's maiden name…"

The girl went quiet for a moment, looking a little defeated. "Sorry dad… I didn't know…"

He grinned at her, showing rows of pearly white teeth. "Don't let it bother you, honey. Nothing like a name is stopping Uzumaki Naruto, you know!"

"Thanks dad," she said, before sitting down on her bed. Her dad, now also known as Naruto, was one of the most amazing persons she'd ever met – he was always so kind and forgiving, no matter how rash her decisions or how hard her words were. "By the way, you never mentioned it was grandma's name… why don't you have grandpas?"

Breathing in air through his teeth, Naruto leaned onto the doorframe before answering hesitantly. "It's complicated, in a way, Hotaru... simplest way to put it is that I didn't want to attract much attention, and such…"

"Hey, dad… what is grandpa's name, anyway?" Hotaru questioned, looking curiously at her dad. Naruto gave her the simple "that's for some other time, sweetie" before joining her on her bed. She huffed once more. "You always say that when you don't want me knowing something…"

Naruto laughed her off, before leaning down to pick up one of the CD-covers his daughter had been listening to recently. The cover showed a group of what in his eyes looked like young rebels; all dressed in dark clothes and pierced various places. He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Gee, Hotaru-chan… you really like these guys? I mean, as your dad I believe I should have some say in the matter," he said, jokingly, but as always, Hotaru took the bait.

"Dad, don't say that!! You have no idea what you're talking about! Some of these boys are really caring and kind…"

"…says the latest issues of your celebrity magazine. I mean, look at them, Hotaru!"

The sandy-blonde gnawed at her bottom lip, at loss of words for a little while as she knew her father had a slight point. "Well, then look at him!" she said, pointing to a poster on the wall behind them that showed a brown haired young male with no tattoos, piercings or untamed hair like the other boys on the surrounding poster. Actually, if Naruto would ever have to admit it, he didn't seem half bad in appearance. "He's nothing like all the others! Ion-sama is the real thing! His family owns an animal shelter, and he's kind, and cool, and—"

"—and rich and famous beyond means. Even if half of them are alright guys, the chances that you'll end up with one of them are small – don't get me wrong, Sweetie; you're beautiful enough for all of them! They'll never know what they're missing out on."

Not satisfied with his reply, Hotaru sent another comment. "You got father…"

She smirked a little when her dad gained a red hue over his cheeks. "Um, well, you see, me and your father… well, we're a completely different case!"

"In what way?" she retorted. "He was famous, you were not, you met, fell in love, adopted me, married, and here we are!"

Naruto gave another half embarrassed laugh. "Though that's only half the story. Me and your father—"

"—date back before I got famous," the darker voice of another man cut into their chat, and two blond-haired heads turned to the door to meet the sight of a full-grown raven-haired man with dark grey piercing eyes.

"Sasuke!"

"Father!"

They both stood up immediately, and Hotaru sprinted up to her father, giving him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Once she finished, she backed off and watched her parents greet each other with a tight and loving, though short, embrace.

"How was your business trip, father?" Hotaru asked, being the perfect little father's-girl.

"Just fine, a little bit stressed out, but that's not important. What is important is how you've been. Has everything been gone well?" Sasuke asked both of them, and Hotaru nodded her head happily.

"But daddy here's started invading my private life again," she complained, playfully glaring at Naruto who stuck his tongue out back at her. "Father, tell dad that the guys on these posters are totally fine! You used to be a superstar, so you should know better than anyone how great they really are!"

Naruto sighed. "Hotaru, you know that no matter what your father says it won't change my opinion: they look like they escaped from some juvenile prison!"

"Daddy!"

"I see what you mean Hotaru," Sasuke stated, making the girl's eyes light up. "But I have to agree with Naruto… I can't remember the piercings being that popular before…"

"Not you, too!" the girl yelped, glaring at her father. Betrayal was shining in her sea-green eyes as she tried convincing him into agreeing with her.

"Sorry, Hotaru-chan, I'm with dad on this one. You should try getting with guys that aren't so famous and doesn't have their own dick up their ass…"

"Language, Sasuke!" Naruto screeched, while Hotaru rolled her eyes, commenting how she'd heard much worse.

"Seriously, none of you've even been a girl, so you couldn't possibly know how I feel!" she argued, huffing as she crossed her arms. "And like I said, that doesn't change the fact that you guys got together."

"And like I said, we date back long before I got famous," Sasuke countered. Now Hotaru was curious.

"Is that true? How did that happen, anyway? Yuki's mom says you got famous when you were 19, and you weren't even around Konoha then," she questioned, suspiciously. Then she gasped. "Unless you were high-school lovers…! Oh my God, that's so romantic!!"

Naruto laughed cheaply at his daughter's antics mumbling about her obsession with romance novels. He didn't realize Sasuke had his arms snaked around his waist before he was pulled back against his husband's chest. "Romantic indeed… separated for seven years, and then found each other again – perhaps we should write a novel on this? I know where I would start," he purred into his blond's ear, feeling the blond shiver slightly before Hotaru pulled them back into the real world.

"God, get a room you two!! And by that, I did not mean mine!"

Laughing, the two men parted while Hotaru continued ranting about 'being my parents' and 'bad influence'.

"Ne, Hotaru," Sasuke then suddenly said. "A new family moved in next door here, and they had a son your age. He asked me to give him some guitar lessons, and I accepted. His name was, um… it was Utakata, or something like that. He's a nice guy, very talented. I think you'll like him."

Eyes lighting up, Hotaru quickly excused herself before running off, shouting something about 'getting my own high-school love who'll become famous'.

Laughing heartily, Naruto turned to Sasuke, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips which Sasuke wasted no time in deepening.

When they broke apart, Naruto laughed once again. "So, how've you really been?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, seemingly indifferently. "Bored, horny, but that can wait until tonight. If I remember correctly, you were making honey coated chicken with tomatoes today… you'd better get started, or I can think of other things I wouldn't hesitate to taste."

Chuckling slightly, Naruto agreed to that. He then sighed heavily. "She grows up so fast…"

"Yeah, she does," Sasuke agreed. "But I'd rather she grow up than never having been here." Naruto nodded his head to that statement.

They were lucky back then, when Naruto found his true inheritance from his father's relatives in Sweden. He'd been left quite a fortune by a dead granduncle and godfather by the name Jiraya that had passed away some time ago, and it was more than enough to keep Hotaru alive until she awoke two months after the discovery. The girl remembered very little about the accident, but the memories of her identity were still intact. Naruto and Sasuke had taken her into their custody after she was released from the hospital, and after they married a year later they were able to adopt her.

Sasuke quit his career as a musician in favor of taking his part of the family business under his wing. And they were progressing quite well. They had bought a nice, average house on the outskirts of the city, though they were still pretty close to the hospital Naruto worked at, and Hotaru's school.

Even after five years, it was still shocking to both of them that Naruto was the son of Namikaze Minato, the fourth city leader, and though most people would've expected Naruto to take advantage of the fact, the couple kept it secret as they progressed in life. They both had everything they needed, so getting famous wasn't tempting to Naruto in the least.

And Sasuke finally had his perfect picture.

Kissing his husband once again, Naruto made him renew the promise they made so long ago. "Always?"

_Always_

_**END**_

**A/N: God, that turned out a lot longer than expected… more than 16000 words on my counter! Well, at least I gave you guys a time killer… I worked extremely hard on this, so a word or two in a review would be much appreciated!**

**But what do I do now? I've got a few stories I've been wishing to put up… put then I thought, "Hey, if I managed to pull 16 000 words on Always, why can't I do the same on WTF, I Love You?!" So I've decided that for my next accomplishment, I WILL finish WTF ILU. Perhaps you'll see me do a one-shot in-between, but my main focus stays on that story from now on, so when I update, be sure to check it out! Now I've gotten around to writing lemons also, so I can promise one or two in that fic!**

**It's actually kind of sad to leave this one, now. It's like a little baby to me – I've been taken care of it since Christmas!! Also, this story gave me the courage to try writing sex-scenes, so it'll be hard to, like, forget it…But, oh well… BTW, Hotaru and the mentioned Utakata are actual characters from the anime, if you guys watch it. In reality, I think the fillers are wasted time, but Hotaru kind of just fitted in the role of the coma-girl instead of some OC…**

**Again, responses are greatly appreciated, and I hope you guys will keep helping me improve!**

**See you around!**

**-TKCat**


End file.
